Voiceless Flower
by arldee4
Summary: Baekhyun tak menginginkan jabatan atau harta kekayaan. Yang ia inginkan hanya cinta pertamanya kembali beserta kebahagiaannya seperti dulu


**VOICELESS FLOWERS**

Genre : Sad Romance

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Han MinYeong (OC), dll

Author : Arldee4

curhatan:

pertama-tama diriku mau bilang.. ini BUKAN FF YAOI! Author kapok bikin ff yaoi karna pernah mengalami kegagalan (yang menurut author) fatal. Ga usah di sebutin lah kesalahannya apa.. soo.. check it out!

"DIAM!"

Seorang pemuda melemparkan botol wine ke kaca jendela bar. Alhasil kaca tersebut pecah dan botol tadi hancur. Emosinya sudah di ubun. Si pemilik bar kesal bukan main. Hampir saja dia memanggil polisi kalau saja tidak di cegah oleh 2 orang sahabat pemuda tadi.

Penyebab permasalahan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit. Hanya kondisi pemuda tadi saja yang sedang jauh dari kata sadar.

"sudahlah Baek,jangan perburuk masalah ini..nama perusahaan appa mu yang akan menjadi taruhannya"

"ARGH! PERSETAN DENGAN PERUSAHAAN SAMPAH ITU!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari bahunya. Chanyeol sedang sibuk berkompromi dengan pemilik bar. Beginilah Baekhyun. Kehidupan bergelimang harta memang tak selamanya menyenangkan. Sang appa memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang dan meneruskan perusahaan Byun Corp.

Jelas sekali kalau Baekhyun menolak itu semua. Keras kepala,brandal dan urakkan. Itulah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Menurutnya posisi sebagai presdir Byun Corp. Bukan hal yang layak baginya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka semua di depan bar. Baekhyun bahkan meninggalkan mobil sport nya di parkiran. Dengan gontai Baekhyun berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00:34 malam. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang pastinya sudah tutup.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun menguap dan merentakkan tubuhnya. Ruangan yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat asing baginya. Apalagi dengan aroma bunga Crisan menembus hidungnya.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak. Terlintas sebuah skenario drama murahan di kepala Baekhyun. Dimana seorang gadis yang tidak di kenal mendadak meminta tanggung jawab atas perbuatan sang pria tadi malam sambil menangis sesegukkan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bukan tangisan yang diterima Baekhyun. Melainkan senyuman manis dan nampan berisi semangkuk sup juga teh.

Gadis itu menyodorkan nampan di tangannya. Senyumnya ramah menyapa Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apakah Baekhyun sudah mati dan sekarang dia berada di surga?

Apalah alasan itu, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Ia sudah tergiur dengan isi nampan di tangan gadis itu. Perutnya sudah meraung-raung dari tadi.

Baekhyun terfokus pada name tag di dada kiri gadis itu. Han MinYeong. Nama yang manis menurut Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan itu. MinYeong segera mengambil tangan Baekhyun seakan mengajak berkenalan.

"aku Byun Baekhyun.."

_Apa gadis ini gagu? Kenapa dia hanya tersenyum dan berlaku aneh?_

Baekhyun membungkuk terima kasih. MinYeong dengan senang membalas itu. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Sesuatu hal menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendesah kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"hey nona! kuberitahu ya,lain kali jangan pernah memasukkan orang asing ke rumahmu,apalagi jika orang itu sedang mabuk,Itu sangat berbahaya!"

MinYeong mengangguk paham. Dengan ceria ia membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menggeleng pasrah. Baru kali ini dia bertemu gadis se-aneh MinYeong. Tapi satu suarapun tidak keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Berbeda dari gadis lain yang menurut Baekhyun terkesan sangat berisik.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Byun mencari anda"

Suara berat itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Pemuda itu mendengus. Matanya melirik ke arah belakang. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya di tangga.

"biarkan"

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu besar. Sebuah ruangan megah dengan ranjang besar dan fasilitas yang dibutuhkannya. Terlihat seperti kamar pangeran, namun bergaya modern.

Tubuhnya di hempaskan ke ranjang empuk. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat pengaruh alkohol semalam. Wajahnya ditutup dengan bantal.

Sebenarnya hari ini Baekhyun ada mata kuliah. Namun moodnya tidak mendukung sekarang. Bahkan mulut dan tubuhnya masih berbau alkohol.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt..

"yobuseo?"

"..."

"tidak! aku sedang malas"

"..."

"jangan bawel Park Chanyeol-baik nanti malam aku akan ke sana"

Baekhyun meletakkan benda persegi itu tepat di samping kepalanya. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun terlalu sering tidak masuk kuliah. Tapi tidakkah dia mengerti ucapan yang beribu-ribu kali terlontar dari mulut pewaris tunggal Byun Corp. ini.

_Aku-Byun Baekhyun-bukan si kutu buku kampus._

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke toko bunga MinYeong. Ditaruhnya tas-tas yang ia bawa di meja.

"MinYeong-ah! kau di rumah?"

Wanita itu tidak butuh sahutan. Karna itu takkan pernah ia dengar. Gadis yang di carinya keluar dari toilet. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat wanita itu sudah tiba di rumah. Segera MinYeong menyediakan teh untuknya.

"terima kasih..MinYeong.."

MinYeong tersenyum manis dan duduk tepat di samping wanita tadi.

Wanita paruh baya itu adalah Nyonya Han. Dia yang membesarkan MinYeong. Nyonya Han baru saja kembali dari kampung halamannya di Tsyonam untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan.

Kring..Kring..

Nyonya Han segera mengangkat telepon itu. Tak lupa ia sebutkan nama Toko Bunga miliknya. MinYeong dengan gesit menyiapkan motornya dan beberapa perlengkapan lain.

"ini alamat dan bunganya..hati-hati ya.."

Gadis berkulit putih itu mengangguk siap. Ia mengendarai motor maticnya ke tempat tujuan. MinYeong terus berkeliling hari ini karna banyak pesanan Bunga. Entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak merasa lelah. Bahkan tak terasa kini sudah waktunya toko tutup.

Kring..Kring..

Nyonya Han mengangkat telepon itu. Dia awalnya menolak pesanan pelanggannya karna sudah larut malam dan tidak mungkin MinYeong mengantar pesanan. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum seperti mengatakan –aku tidak apa-apa- lalu menyiapkan motornya.

Baekhyun memarkirkan kendaraannya di parkiran hotel bintang 5. Hotel ini terdapat club malam mewah di lantai atas. Itu club lain yang biasa ia sambangi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tentu saja, toh ini hotel milik temannya,Kim JoonMyeon atau lebih dikenal dengan Suho.

Baekhyun menekan tombol 3 pada lift. Saat lift sampai pada lantai tujuan, segera ia menuju sebuah pintu kaca hitam yang dijaga beberapa orang berbadan besar. Baekhyun menunjukkan ID Card dan penjaga-penjaga itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Suasana club yang gaduh, remang, dan ramai. Matanya tertuju pada sudut bar dimana teman-temannya sudah berada di sana.

"lama sekali kau Baek"

Kai berceletuk. Di kanan dan kiri rangkulannya sudah tersangkut 2 gadis dengan gaun mengkerilik. Baekhyun mengambil posisi di samping Luhan yang sibuk meneguk wine.

"hey-hey! kurasa kau sudah terlalu mabuk Lu.."

Sehun merampas botol wine dari tangan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya bengis. Dengan cepat Luhan kembali merampasnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh pemuda manis itu malam ini.

"semoga saja kau tidak seperti Baekhyun kemarin..kepalaku sangat pusing dibuatnya.."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Jelas dengan maksud menyindir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Nihil. Tak ada satupun yang ia rekam di otaknya semalam.

"kau berhasil memecahkan kaca bar.."

JoonMyeon, Sehun, MinSeok, Kris, dan JongIn tertegun. Sebenarnya _sih_ tidak terlalu,mereka sudah hapal tabiat Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk. Saat keadaan normal saja dia masih bisa dengan mudah membuat masalah, apalagi ketika mabuk parah.

MinYeong memarkirkan motornya di parkiran Hotel. Pesanan bunga terakhirnya bertujuan di hotel ini. Hotel mewah namun..ya..kalian bisa menebak keadaan hotel itu jika didalamnya ada club malam.

Lantai 4 kamar no. 213. MinYeong terus mencari kamar itu. Di sepanjang koridor banyak pasangan dan orang-orang yang menurut MinYeong menakutkan. Langkah MinYeong terhenti pada kamar di sebelah kanannya. Sekelilingnya sangat sepi.

MinYeong mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Ia mulai merasa takut. Dia tidak pernah berada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka namun tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar itu. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang mabuk keluar dari pintu.

"hey cantik..apa itu bunga untukku.."

Pemuda itu menggoda MinYeong. Memaksa MinYeong untuk masuk ke kamarnya. MinYeong bersikeras menahan dirinya di ambang pintu. MinYeong berpegangan erat pada sisi pintu kamar.

"haishh..menyusahkan saja.."

Baekhyun memanggul pemuda manis yang tengah mabuk di rangkulannya. Baekhyun memasukkan pemuda itu ke dalam kamar dan membiarkannya tidur. Tanpa pikir panjang,Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu.

Teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dia yang kerepotan mengurus Luhan yang mabuk berat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Luhan senidirian di bar dalam keadaan mabuk.

Baekhyun merasakan ada suatu keributan di sampingnya. Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis tengah di tarik paksa ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun merasa mengenal gadis itu. Ia berpura-pura lewat untuk memasikan ada apa sebenarnya.

Baekhyun terlonjak. Dengan gesit Baekhyun menarik gadis itu dan menghajar si pemuda mabuk. Pukulan terus di layangkan Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan musuhnya kalah, Baekhyun segera menarik gadis itu ke parkiran.

"sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau diam saja,eoh? kenapa kau tidak berteriak saat si brengsek itu memaksamu?"

Suara Baekhyun yang tinggi membuat gadis itu makin terisak. Airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak tega melihat gadis itu. Bahkan MinYeong hanya berisak pelan saat menangis. Baekhyun memeluk MinYeong untuk memberinya perlindungan, rasa aman yang tadi hilang.

Tubuh MinYeong melemah. MinYeong terhempas di pelukkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang panik segera memasukkannya ke mobil.

Baekhyun sudah mulai lega. Setidaknya barusan MinYeong hanya shok. Sekarang MinYeong sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Baekhyun-lah yang membawanya pulang ke rumah MinYeong.

"terimakasih banyak Baekhyun-_ssi_..maaf merepotkanmu.."

Nyonya Han yang tadi sudah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun menyediakan teh untuk Baekhyun. Wanita itu duduk di sofa di hadapan Baekhyun.

"tidak apa Nyonya Han.."

Hening. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada Nyonya Han tapi ia takut salah. Nyonya Han memang terlihat sangat ramah dan baik namun sifat asli seseorang mana ada yang tahu bukan?

"Nyonya Han? boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Nyonya Han mengangguk pasti. Senyum ramahnya pun ikut melengkapi. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak,ia rasa pertanyaan ini tidak salah atau kurang ajar.

"kenapa MinYeong tidak pernah bersuara?"

Nyonya Han terdiam. Baekhyun semakin tidak enak dengan reaksi Nyonya Han. Tapi semua itu hilang ketika Nyonya Han tersenyum. Setidaknya itu melegakkan Baekhyun.

Tepat 1 minggu setelah suaminya meninggal, Nyonya Han menemukan MinYeong di depan Toko ini 11 tahun lalu. Usianya saat itu kurang lebih 9 tahun. Kondisinya sangat buruk, lusuh, dan mengalami trauma berat.

Saat ditanya mengenai asal usulnya ia hanya menggeleng. Nyonya Han fikir ia bisu. Lalu Nyonya Han membawanya ke psikeater. Mereka bilang MinYeong tidak bisu,ia mengalami trauma berat dan sulit untuk diobati. Lama-kelamaan MinYeong pulih,lalu Nyonya Han memberinya nama Han MinYeong.

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar cerita Nyonya Han. Kisah hidup MinYeong sama seperti kisah di novel-novel yang Tuan Choi bacakan di pelajaran sastra. Mungkin dulu Baekhyun benci dengan novel-novel yang menurutnya murahan itu. Tapi mendengar kalau kisah itu berupa kenyataan membuat Baekhyun terhanyut.

"MinYeong itu seperti kaca..terlalu rapuh..dan harus ada seseorang yang melindungi kaca itu.."

Nyonya Han benar. MinYeong hanya gadis berusia 20 tahun yang lugu. Sementara di luar sana? ada banyak palu yang bisa memecahkan kaca tipis seperti MinYeong. Nyonya Han khawatir akan hal itu. Bagaimana jika kaca terpukul oleh palu besar dan remuk berkeping-keping?

"aku tahu kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan mu,begitupula kau dengan MinYeong,tapi..bisakah aku minta tolong padamu.."

-"..tolong bantu MinYeong.."

Baekhyun menatap mata Nyonya Han yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Menurut Baekhyun, ia bukan laki-laki yang baik, ia hanya laki-laki brengsek yang bermasalah.

"aku..aku tidak tahu Nyonya Han.."

"tapi aku percaya kau bisa Baekhyun-_ssi_"

Sudah selarut ini Baekhyun baru pulang. Jelas itu bukan hal yang tak lazim lagi baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Sepasang mata menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun.

"ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

"tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terus menaiki anak tangga tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun ucapan Ayahnya.

"kau harus ingat 2 bulan lagi kau harus ke Jepang"

Bakhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik kesal. Tatapannya menjadi bengis. Tangannya yang bergantung di sisi tubuhnya mengepal keras.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau ke Jepang!"

Suaranya tinggi. Bahkan urat di lehernya terlihat jelas. Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya. Membiarkan Pria tua itu dengan rasa kesalnya.

"hey! kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar hotel?"

Semua saling bertukar pandang melihat celotehan Luhan. Mereka tertawa geli mendengar itu. Luhan seperti seorang anak perempuan sekarang. Mungkin itu pengaruh dari wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Nyonya Han. Apa maksud Nyonya Han? ia terdengar seperti menitipkan MinYeong pada Baekhyun dan pergi tak kembali. Itu terdengar aneh di telinga Baekhyun. Dan pastinya itu membuat Baekhyun resah.

"Baek! kau kenapa?"

Kris menyikut Baekhyun yang melamun di sampingnya. Xiumin datang dengan senampan minuman. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya selaku tuan rumah yang baik.

"_MinYeong itu seperti kaca..terlalu rapuh..harus ada seseorang yang melindungi kaca itu.."_

"_Aku tahu kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan mu,begitupula kau dengan MinYeong,tapi..bisakah aku minta tolong padamu..tolong bantu MinYeong.."_

"_tapi aku percaya kau bisa Baekhyun-ssi"_

"tidak,aku hanya.."

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara. Itu membuat semua bertanya-tanya tentang keadaannnya. Hey! itu bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"kau hanya?"

"tidak,aku baik-baik saja"

MinYeong sedang sibuk menata bunga-bunga Lily dan mawar yang berada di depan toko. Sesekali ada saja orang lewat yang membeli bunga. Cuaca di Seoul hari ini lumayan sejuk. Jadi banyak orang yang memilih berjalan kaki.

"Hai.."

Suara itu membuat MinYeong memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum membalas. MinYeong kembali menyiram jejeran pot bunga anggrek di hadapannya.

"sudah baikkan?"

MinYeong kembali mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat MinYeong. Dia teringat akan sesuatu tapi entah apa itu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya. Yang selama ini Baekhyun rindukan di dalam mimpi dan dunia nyata.

Nyonya Han keluar dari toko. Ia menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah. Nyonya Han memberikan selembar kertas dan serangkai bunga pada MinYeong.

"tolong antarkan ini.."

MinYeong tersenyum tanda meng-iya-kan. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"boleh aku ikut?"

MinYeong mengangguk antusias. Ia meraih dua buah helm dan memberi satu untuk Baekhyun.

"sudah berapa kali Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah?"

"sudah terlalu sering Tuan,saya takut kalau Tuan Baekhyun di _Drop Out_ dari kampusnya"

Tuan Byun menghela nafas kasar. Beban di kepalanya cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Bagaimana tidak? anak laki-laki tunggalnya sangat sulit diatur. Ia menjadi seperti ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak kejadian yang menyakiti Baekhyun

Pergaulannya terlalu bebas. Bahkan tidak pernah mementingkan sekolah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Walaupun ia bertingkah urakan, Baekhyun selalu mendapat ranking dan kelas favorit.

Mungkin rencana memindahkan Baekhyun ke Jepang adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik. Setelah itu Baekhyun akan memimpin perusahaan ini. Menggantikan ayahnya sebagai presdir.

Nyonya Han memantau dua orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Nyonya Han semakin percaya akan keputusannya. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat orang yang bisa ia beri amanat. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan pergi.

Kekhawatiran di hatinya mulai pudar. Ini sangat berat menurutnya. Melepaskan orang yang selama ini ia sayangi. Orang yang sudah dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hidupnya.

"Nyonya? Nyonya?"

Nyonya Han berkejap. Tanganya yang dari tadi berlipat di dada sudah ia lepas. Di sebelahnya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan.

"ah,maaf..ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Mata pemuda itu mengedar. Pandangannya berhenti pada suatu pemandangan romantis. Pikirannya menerawang kesegala penjuru. Tak ia sangka ini akan terjadi. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Baekhyun dengan gadis penjaga toko bunga? Itu hal yang tidak lazim baginya.

Well~selera Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Gadis yang ia kencani adalah gadis yang ia temui di club malam. Gadis yang mudah ia dapatkan dengan uang. Tidak seperti ini. Gadis manis yang menggunakan apron khas toko bunga. Belum lagi gadis ini tidak menggunakan pakaian minim yang biasanya gadis club malam pakai.

"permisi..apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ah? y-ya..aku..aku ingin membeli ini"

MinSeok menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip di tangannya. Nyonya Han memandangnya curiga membuat MinSeok mulai salah tingkah.

MinSeok melamun diantara teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta alkohol. Apa yang ia lihat tadi siang membuat kepalanya pusing. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti itu.

_Apa si Brengsek itu sudah taubat? atau sebuah benda asing menabrak kepalanya hingga amnesia?_

MinSeok menggeleng tak mengerti. Helaan nafasnya kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut cepat.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

Tangan Chanyeol merangkul MinSeok. MinSeok menghela nafas kasar. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Mungkin Chanyeol tahu masalah itu dan mungkin juga ia tahu alasannya.

"Yeol,kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi siang? Baekhyun di toko bunga"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

MinSeok berfikir. Belum tentu juga Baekhyun berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Mungkin saja Baekhun hanya menggodanya.

"tidak ada"

"Yobuseo?"

"_Bisa kau ke kantor sebentar? ada yang ingin-"_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi,Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya. Ia tengah menunggu MinYeong yang sedang mengantar bunga. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding toko. Kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas terasa berat.

"EunJi! tunggu!"

Mata Baekhyun teralih pada sepasang anak kecil di depannya.

"Kau lama sekali YooHyun"

Sang gadis cilik mendengus menunggu anak laki-laki. Dengan senang anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah lolipop.

"ini untukmu"

***FlashBack***

"astaga Baekhyun! kau lambat sekali! ayo kejar aku!"

Gadis kecil itu berjingkrak girang di ujung jalan. Menunggu teman laki-lakinya untuk mengejar gadis itu. Anak laki-laki itu malah bergumul dengan semak belukar. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia lanjut berlari menghampiri si gadis kecil. Bibir mungil gadis itu merengut sebal. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa,si anak laki-laki malah tersenyum.

"maaf..tapi..ini untukmu"

Setangkai bunga liar yang cantik berdiri tegak di tangannya.

***FlashBack End***

MinYeong berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya beberapa kali mencolek bahu Baekhyun.

"oh maaf..kau sudah selesai? ayo pulang"

Nyonya Han duduk di meja kasir tokonya. Melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang di depan tokonya. Ia teringat akan suaminya. Tuan Han meninggal 11 tahun lalu karna kecelakaan. Nyonya Han menitihkan air mata. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang sesak dan sakit.

Cinta yang terpisah karna maut memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Nyonya Han yakin. Di surga nanti,ia akan bertemu dengan suaminya dan kembali bersama.

Mungkin kisah ini seperti telenovela. Tapi ini 100% nyata. Nyata dialami oleh Nyonya Han. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Memang beberapa rambutnya sudah mulai memutih. Namun garis wajahnya halus membuktikan kalau dia masih terlihat cantik.

Sepadan dengan foto laki-laki yang ada di dekapannya sekarang. Tuan Han. Mereka memang sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi. Tuan Han yang tampan dan gagah. Nyonya Han yang cantik dan lembut.

Baekhyun memarkirkan motor di emperan toko. MinYeong melepas helm yang di kenakannya dan menghampiri Nyonya Han. MinYeong menatap Nyonya Han khawatir. Ia yakin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sesuatu itu tak lain adalah Nyonya Han mengingat suaminya.

"aku tidak apa-apa MinYeong"

Nyonya Han menatapnya pasti. Senyum yang ia lengkungkan terlihat mantap. Nyonya Han memang bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tapi MinYeong tahu jelas isi hati Nyonya Han. Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Nyonya..ada apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa..kalian sudah selesai mengantar bunga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. MinYeong menyerahkan segenggam uang di tangannya pada Nyonya Han. Itu adalah uang pembayaran.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang di ruangan bergemerlap ini. Ia rasa semua sudah ada di hadapannya. Tapi tunggu! MANA BYUN BAEKHYUN?

"apa kalian melihat Baekhyun? tumben sekali jam segini ia belum kemari"

MinSeok merasa risau. Ia mulai yakin sesuatu yang aneh menimpa Baekhyun. Tidak aneh sebenarnya,hanya tidak biasa. Itu yang membuat hatinya gundah dengan perilaku teman sejak SMA nya itu.

"MinSeok? ada apa?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tatapan anehnya tertuju pada MinSeok. MinSeok mendecak. Helaan nafasnya terdengar sangat kasar.

"sudahlah..anggap saja aku terkena fatamorgana"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Begitu juga Kris,JoonMyeon dan yang lain. MinSeok mendengus kesal. Hey! dia yang paling tua di sini. Menurutnya di tertawakan seperti itu adalah hal yang menghina. Kata lain dari meremehkan.

"kau fikir di sini gurun pasir,di sini Seoul bukan Sahara"

YiXingdan yang lain masih terkekeh geli. MinSeok menyerah menghadapi adik-adiknya. Pipinya menggembung dan udara keliar dari mulut poutnya.

"hey Brother!"

Tada! This is it! yang di tunggu dan di cari akhirnya muncul dari tempat persembunyian. Baru datang saja sudah membuat semua tahu kalau itu Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda yang paling tidak bisa disuruh diam seantero dunia setelah Chanyeol. BaekYeol yang konyol.

"dari mana saja kau?"

Kris yang di rangkulnya melirik tajam. Koktail di depannya sudah ia tenggak habis. Baekhyun juga baru saja memesan koktail.

"aku ada proyek khusus"

Nadanya sedikit menjengkelkan. Walaupun semua tahu kalau sedang tidur saja Bekhyun memang menjengkelkan. Mungkin ia terlahir seperti itu.

"kau pikir kau ini adalah profesor peneliti di lab Sains? Kau saja tidak bisa membedakan mana spirtus dan mana benzena"

Sehun meledek. Itu cukup merubah wajah Baekhyun menjadi poker face. Matanya melirik malas ke arah Sehun.

"hey! hey! hey! kau fikir proyek hanya ada di dalam lab Sains,eoh?"

"hey Baekhyun! kau dari mana saja,eoh?"

Baekhyun tertemplok seekor rusa mabuk yang terseok-seok. Pemuda itu beraroma alkohol yang sangat kuat.

"haissh..kau mabuk lagi? astaga Xiao Luhan! sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu,eoh?"

Baekhyun mengoceh kesal pada Luhan. Tapi percuma,ocehannya di acuhkan oleh Luhan. Jelas,mana ada orang mabuk yang masih bisa menjawab itu. Berajalan lurus saja sulit.

"Baek,kau tidak tahu? dia sedang bertengkar dengan Ririn"

Baekhyun mengulas ingatan di otaknya. Ririn? seperti pernah dengar. Chanyeol mendecak tak sabar.

"Tjan Ririn...mahasiswi baru yang waktu itu kita Ospek"

Baekhyun ingat itu. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Seingatnya tabiat Luhan 11-12 dengannya. Tapi ternyata ada juga gadis yang bisa membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun salut dengan gadis itu. Daebak!

"Bagaimana laporan tentang Baekhyun?"

"Tuan Muda sangat jarang pulang ke rumah,apalagi masuk kuliah"

Laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya menggeram kesal. Kerutan di wajahnya bertambah. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan rambut putih. Tidak ada lagi rambut hitam. Menandakan ia sudah tua.

Pikirnya,semakin ia tua,semakin ia mendekati ajal. Ia harus melihat anak tunggalnya menggantikan posisinya. Perusahaan yang ia raih dengan susah payah. Tak mungkin ia berhenti sampai sini.

"cari tahu apa yang ia lakukan,aku tidak mau dia merusak reputasi perusahaan ini"

"baik Tuan"

Pagi-pagi buta Baekhyun sudah datang ke toko. Ia sudah siap membantu dua wanita itu. Mulai dari membuka toko,hingga mengantar bunga. Baekhyun ingin belajar menjadi orang yang beruna. Setidaknya untuk 2 wanita ini.

"kau tidak kuliah Baek?bukankah kau harusnya kuliah?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Nyonya Han terlihat khawatir. Ia tidak ingin semua ini mengganggu kuliah Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih kuliah. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"aku sedang libur"

Kebohongan. Itulah yang Baekhyun lontarkan dari mulutnya. Nyonya Han mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun mengambil pot bunga dari tangan Nyonya Han. Lalu ia membantu MinYeong menyiram jejeran pot bunga Bougenfil.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memantau keadaan toko Bunga. Laki-laki berjasa hitam yang sejak tadi mengikuti Baekhyun hingga toko. Tak hanya sepasang,ada dua pasang mata dari tempat berbeda sedang memantau.

Yang satu ini adalah pemuda seumuran Baekhyun yang menggunakan jeans dan hoodie biru. Ia memantau Baekhyun melalui mobil yang ia parkir di ujung jalan.

_Sudah kuduga,Baek memang sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu._

"Baek? apa kau sedang menyukai seorang gadis?"

Pertanyaan MinSeok membuat Baekhyun terlonjak. Matanya membulat menatap MinSeok. Keadaan bar hari ini lumayan sepi. Hanya ada _geng_ si anak pemilik club. Siapa lagi kalau bukan JoonMyeon dan teman-teman.

"tidak"

"jangan bohong"

"maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap MinSeok tak mengerti. MinSeok menatap intens Baekhyun.

"apa kau menyukai bunga?"

Deg!

Baekhyun tambah tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki otak MinSeok hingga ia bertanya seperti itu.

"sebenarnya kau sudah berapa lama mengenalku? tentu saja tidak! sejak kapan aku menyukai hal-hal seperti itu"

MinSeok menghela nafas dan meneguk segelas alkohol di depannya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak perduli. MinSeok tak pernah seaneh ini di matanya.

Seperti pagi biasanya. Baekhyun hendak pergi ketoko bunga. Ia melangkah sedikit mengendap. Rumah terlihat sepi. Para pelayan juga sepertinya belum bangun. Apalagi appanya.

"kau pikir kau mau kemana,Byun Baekhyun?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Kepalanya memutar malas. Sudah tertangkap basah mau apa lagi?

"kau harus berangkat kuliah sekarang juga!"

"tidak akan!"

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin. Semua pelayan mengejarnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Baekhyun seperti pencuri yang sedag di kejar lusinan polisi.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh air keringat. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Nyonya Han yang melihat Baekhyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja? ada apa,Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih tersengal. Nafasnya hanya 1-2-1-2. Tak mungkin ia menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Han. Nyonya Han yang khawatir segera menggiringnya duduk. Ia segera menyediakan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"tenanglah..sebenarnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun berfikir. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tidak boleh. Nyonya Han bisa-bisa melarangnya kemari lagi. Otomatis tidak ada tempat lain untuk Baekhyun melarikan diri.

"aku di kejar anjing..hehehe"

"BODOH! begitu saja tidak bisa?! sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan?! percuma kalian dibayar mahal!"

Pelayan yang berdiri di depan Tuan Byun menunduk. Baru saja mendeka mendapat tamparan koran dari Tuan Byun.

Andai saja mereka memiliki pilihan lain. Jika bukan karna alasan gaji yang cukup besar dan pekerjaan di Korea yang semakin sulit di dapat. Mereka tentu sudah menolak mentah-mentah pekerjaan sial ini. Kejam. Itulah cara kerja Tuan Byun. Ia bersikap terlalu disiplin hingga terlewat batas. Seperti sipir di Alcatraz dan Azkaban.

"Tuan Kang,bagaimana hasilnya? kau sudah mendapatkan informasi?"

Tuan Kang menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto. Foto yang sangat ditunggu oleh Tuan Byun walaupun ia murka dibuatnya.

"gadis itu adalah Nam MinYeong,ia adalah anak angkat Nyonya Han ChaEun,pemilik toko bunga di kawasan Hongdae"

Tuan Byun menatap lekat foto anaknya dengan seorang gadis di foto itu. Wajah sang gadis sangat familiar di matanya. Tapi sulit mendefinisikan siapa gadis itu. Mungkin hanya mirip. Toh banyak orang yang berwajah mirip di dunia ini.

"awasi mereka dan jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan!"

"baik Tuan"

Baekhyun menatap lekat gadis yang tengah mengantarkan bunga pada pelanggannya. Gadis itu tampak terang di matanya. Di hatinya yang segelap gua persembunyian bawah laut. Dingin dan gelap. Entah dari sekian gadis yang ia kencani,ada pancaran berbeda yang terkandung dalam seorang Han MinYeong.

Kehidupannya misterius. Tak ada yang tahu siapa MinYeong sebenarnya. Bagaimana suaranya? Bagaimana kisahnya sebelum ditemukan di depan toko Nyonya Han? Kenapa ia tidak pernah bersuara? Itu semua pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab. Bagai teka-teki semesta. Hanya Tuhan dan MinYeong yang tahu jawabannya.

Apa gadis ini mulai terlukis di hati Baekhyun. Terlukis indah dengan tinta permanen. Sulit dihapus begitu saja. MinYeong jelas sangat berbeda dengan semua gadis yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Kecuali satu orang.

Gadis yang tak pernah luput dari pikiran Baekhyun. Gadis yang tak akan pernah mungkin lagi Baekhyun lihat,sapa dan Baekhyun peluk erat tubuhnya. MinYeong mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Gadis pujaan Baekhyun.

***FlashBack***

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah ganggu dia!"

Gadis kecil itu menghalangi tubuh Baekhyun dari cengkraman geng laki-laki yang memeras Baekhyun. Si ketua geng mendengus geli. Di matanya gadis itu hanya penghalang.

"mau apa kau? ini urusan anak laki-laki,minggirlah!"

Anak itu menepuk pundak gadis kecil tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu mengambil dan memutar tangan anak itu hingga si ketua geng meringis.

"jangan remehkan aku bodoh! pergi kau!"

Gadis itu mendorong anak tadi. Membuat geng brandal itu kabur.

***FlashBack End***

Baekhyun jelas merindukan gadis itu. Gadis yang ia tahu sudah pergi menghadap Tuhan tanpa diketahui keberadaan jasadnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa anak itu bisa pergi dengan semengenaskan ini. Tak percaya. Semoga saja Tuhan mencintainya di sana.

Hari ini suasana rumah Chanyeol berbeda. Satu pengacau tidak hadir. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Tak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia tak pernah absent dari jadwal Hang Out dengan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol dari tadi mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Nihil. Yang ia dengar hanyalah mesin penjawab telepon. Ia mulai merasa kalau Baekhyun menjengkelkan. Tapi belum tentu. Mungkin saja ayahnya menahan Baekhyun keluar. Atau kemungkinan terburuk-

Baekhyun sudah di kirim ke luar negeri.

"apa kalian melihat Baekhyun? kenapa dia jadi sulit dihubungi?"

MinSeok mengingat satu hal. Gadis alim penjaga toko bunga. Mungkin saja gadis itu penyebabnya. Siapa tahu gadis itu mendidik Baekhyun untuk menjadi pemuda baik. Tapi..Baekhyun bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu.

Hey tunggu! semua orang tahu kalau cinta itu buta,bukan? Tidakkah MinSeok mengingat itu? Ayolah,se- _devil-devil_ nya Baekhyun,toh ia juga manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis baik-baik. Mungkin saja itu bisa memperbaik kehidupannya.

"Hyung? kau tidak lihat Baekhyun? atau setidaknya tahu keberadaan _trouble maker _itu?"

Dan sekarang apa? Kenapa mereka bertanya seperti itu di saat MinSeok menghindari segala pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Oh..Astaga! Perasaan MinSeok kini tengah bertengkar. Kata lain dari perang batin. Beri tahu mereka yang sesungguhnya atau..menutup hal ini rapat-rapat.

Jujur! MinSeok tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Baekhyun. Tapi 10 pemuda sial di depan Xiumin tengah menatapnya penuh curiga. Tatapan mereka itu! Urgh! Otak Xiumin mungkin akan meledak karna berfikir terlalu keras.

"MinSeok Hyung? _What's going on? tell us the truth!"_

Gosh! MinSeok sudah tidak bisa di desak seperti ini! Maafkan MinSeok,Baekhyun...

"kalian takkan percaya ini"

"apa?!"

Hampir saja ada 10 pasang bola mata yang melompat keluar jika sang pemilik tidak menahannya. Bagaimana tidak? sesuatu hal yang 1000% mustahil! Baru saja terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda MinSeok,ini tidak lucu sedikit pun"

MinSeok menatap Luhan horor. Sedangkan Luhan memandangnya nanar. MinSeok bukan orang yang senang membuat kebohongan. Itu bukan tipe MinSeok sedikitpun.

Kemarin Luhan, dan sekarang siapa? Baekhyun? Oh Bagus! sekarang para gadis tengah menguasai dunia. Bayangkan! 2 laki-laki berengsek bisa berubah menjadi pemuda baik-baik yang menurut pada sang gadis.

"kurasa gadis itu memakai guna-guna"

Merepa setuju dengan pemikiran KyungSoo. Siapa tahu gadis itu membayar mahal dukun kelas kakap. Atau bisa saja Baekhyun tengah mengalami amnesia. Tapi bukankah kemarin mereka masih berkumpul?

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Ia yakin ada hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika ia pulang. Tidak mungkin juga ia menetap di toko bunga. Nyonya Han akan mencurigainya. Tak ada tempat lain selain ke tempat sahabatnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol, MinSeok atau Luhan. Setidaknya mereka yang bisa diandalkan dalam masalah ini. Selain itu Baekhyun sudah sering menginap di rumah mereka.

Sayangnya,hari ini Chanyeol sedang ada 'kegiatan' di apartemennya. Tentu saja dengan gadis yang baru ia kencani. Sedangkan MinSeok? ia sepertinya sudah terlelap hingga tidak bisa dingaggu. Ya..sepertinya Luhan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk Baekhyun bernang saat ini.

"darimana saja kau,Baek? kenapa tadi kau tidak berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol?"

"maaf..aku sedang sibuk tadi.."

Luhan mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria. Ia sudah mengerti gelagat Baekhyun yang datang selarut ini ke apartemennya. Tak lain adalah menginap. Pasti ia sedang menghindari amukan appanya.

"kau tidur di kamar biasa ya.."

"wah! kau memang sahabat yang baik!"

Baekhyun memeluk girang Luhan. Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dengan wajah muak. Ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk mandi dan istirahat karna ini sudah malam. Mata Luhan saja tinggal 1 Watt.

_mungkin aku akan menanyakan masalah tadi besok pagi.._

"Baek..kau harusnya kuliah..kau akan terancam _drop out_.."

Luhan memandang khawatir Baekhyun. Dengan tenang Baekhyun mengolesi rotunya dengan selai. Ucapan Luhan hanya dijawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Baek? apa kau..sedang menyukai seorang gadis?"

Deg!

Sungguh! Sudah dua orang yang bertanya ini pada Baekhyun. Pertama MinSeok dan sekarang Luhan. Parahnya,merka adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Entahlah sekarang apa yang harus dijawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun saja masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Kenapa juga pemuda brengsek sepertinya menyukai seorang gadis baik-baik seperti MinYeong. Apa Baekhyun tak pernah berkaca? Melihat siapa dirinya. Tapi tanpa melakukan itu Baekhyun sudah sadar _kok _kalau dia tak pantas untuk MinYeong.

Mereka seperti langit dan bumi. Bukan. Lebih dlam lagi. Bagai langit ke tujuh dengan inti bumi. Tak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Tak pantas untuk menyatu.

"Baek? kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.."

Baekhyun mengeluh pasrah. Ia tak tahan dengan gejolak di hatinya. Membuat hidupnya terganggu. Tak bisa tidur dengan baik. Di otkanya hanya ada MinYeong, MinYeong ,dan MinYeong. Apa otaknya sudah dicuci.

"hyung..aku..aku tidak tahu..tidak mengerti.."

Setidaknya dengan ucapan itu Luhan bisa mengerti isi hati Baekhun. Ternyata adik kesayangannya ini tengah dilema. Sepertinya ia baru pertama kali merasakan seperti ini. Entah ini cinta pertamanya atau bukan. Yang jelas, Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

"siapa gadis itu? bolekah aku tahu?"

Baekhyun meringis. Ia tidak yakin apakah Luhan akan menanggapinya serius atau hanya akan menertawai Bakehyun. Tapi tatapan Luhan cukup mempercayakan. Seperti menyemangati Baekhyun. Luhan memang orang yang tepat untuk di ajak curhat masalah ini. Tapi posisinya terkalahkan oleh MinSeok.

MinSeok-lah orang yang paling bijak di mata Baekhyun. MinSeok memang terkesan tak mau tahu masalah orang lain. Namun jika kau menceritakan segala permasalahanmu. MinSeok akan dengan bijak menjawab. Ia laksana ensiclopedia berjalan.

"gadis itu..penjaga toko bunga.."

"biarkan Baekhyun merasakan cintanya..ia butuh dukungan..toh gadis yang ia kencani adalah gadis baik-baik"

MinSeok benar. Lagipula Luhan setuju dengan itu. Mereka lebih memilih melihat Baekhyun berubah menjadi lelaki sejati. Bukan pemuda yang gemar mabuk dan main perempuan. Itu lebih pengecut. Kini Baekhyun tengah mengalami masa perubahan. Jelas masa itu telah di lalui oleh Luhan dan MinSeok. Jelas-mereka yang paling tua di persahabatan itu.

Terserahlah kalau sahabat Baekhyun yang lain masih belum bisa percaya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Kebahagiaan yang pernah hilang saat Baekhyun kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Jika kehilangan sementara tidak masalah, tapi ini jauh dari kata sementara. _**SELAMANYA.**_

Hanya MinSeok yang tahu masalah itu. Masalah masa kecil Baekhyun yang sangat pedih. Menyakitkan mungkin untuk seukuran anak berumur 9 tahun. Itu alasan kenapa Xiumin sangat senang melihat Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Bukan bermain.

"bagaimana? apa kau sudah mendapat informasinya?"

Tuan Byun memutar kursi kebesarannya. Ia sudah mendpati beberapa dokumen tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil dokumen itu. Membacanya dengan teliti. Sebuah ingatan sekelebat muncul di otaknya.

"_Gadis itu bernama Han MinYeong. Ditemukan oleh Nyonya Han JiWon 11 tahun lalu saat ia berumur 9 tahun. Ia mengalami trauma hebat hingga tak bisa bicara."_

Tuan Byun melepas dokumen itu. Tangannya menopang keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tak menyangkan kalau semua ini akan terjadi. Kejadian yang tak ia sangka-sangka.

_Tepat sekali. Anak itu masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa? _

"aku punya tugas baru untukmu.."

Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang MinYeong. Tanganya jahil menutup mata MinYeong. Tangan MinYeong dengan sigap melepas tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun agak kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan MinYeong marah.

MinYeong mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. Surat yang ditemukannya di lantai. Baekhyun yang menjatuhkannya dari jaket kemarin. MinYeong menghjela nafas panjang. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa oleh Baekhyun karna merasa sudah ditipu.

Baekhyun melotot panik. Ia merasa bersalah pada MinYeong. Ia juga menyesal telah menjatuhkan kertas bodoh itu. Surat peringatan dari kampus karna ia terus absen.

"MinYeong..kumohon maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun bertekuk lutut di depan MinYeong. MinYeong menitihkan buliran air kekecewaan. Ia kecewa pada Baekhyun. MinYeong ingin Baekhyun kuliah. MinYeong kesal karna Baekhyun mengelabuinya dengan bilang kalau ia sedang libur kuliah.

"aku akan kuliah..aku janji..maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh MinYeong. Tidak seharusnya ia bohong pada MinYeong. Baekhyun boleh marah pada appanya. Tapi jika tidak masuk kuliah dan berbohong telah mengecewakan MinYeong. Ia lebih memilih menyerahkan diri pada kampusnya.

"uljima..aku akan berangkat kuliah sekarang..ne?"

"apa kau sedang demam?"

"tidak"

"kau mabuk semalam?"

"tidak!"

"apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pertanyaan macam apa yang dilayangkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu? Tidak bermutu di telinagnya. Lagipula apa salahnya Baekhyun masuk kuliah. Ia juga masih terdaftar di kampus ini. Tidak ada masalah bukan.

"apa gadis itu yang menyuruhmu?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Pertanyaan JongDae tadi membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia tak bisa menjawab tidak karna sudah berjanji tak akan berbohong lagi pada siapapun di depan MinYeong. Tak mungkin ia melanggar janji itu.

"WAH! gadis itu hebat sekali!"

Mereka bertepuk tangan dan membuat Bakehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya cukup berlebihan di mata Baekhyun.

"aku sangat ingin bertemu gadis hebat itu..bisa kau antarkan aku padanya?"

"jangan konyol Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tapi mereka memang benar. MinYeong memang gadis yang sangat hebat. Ia bisa membuat Baekhyun melupakan minuman keras dan gadis. MinYeong juga bisa membuat Baekhyun kuliah lagi. Bahkan ayah Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun pergi ke toko bunga. Ia berharap MinYeong tak marah lagi padanya. Tapi Baekhyun menangkap seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah mengawasi toko bunga. Gerak-gerik laki-laki itu sangat mencurigakan. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Permisi.."

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Paman itu. Baekhyun mengingat betul wajahnya. Ya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tuan Lee?"

Paman itu terlihat terkejut. Ia juga ingat siapa pemuda yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya. Paman itu segera mencoba melarikan diri. Paman ini memang pernah ada di keluarga Byun. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak tahu kenapa ia berhenti menjadi pelayan di rumahnya.

"maaf..tapi saya tidak bisa memberi tahu Tuan Muda alasannya..ini sangat berbahaya Tuan.."

Tuan Lee menatap Baekhyun sedih. Baekhyun yakin Tuan Lee menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat amat berharga bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejanggalan. Jawban dari segala teka-teki hidupnya.

"bagaimana anda bisa mengenal MinYeong,Tuan Lee?"

Itu yang paling utama bagi Baekhyun. Untuk apa Tuan Lee memata-matai MinYeong? Apa untungnya memata-matai seorang gadis polos yang tidak bisa bicara karna trauma. Dan sekarang tatapan kebencian keluar dari Tuan Lee. Sebenarnya tidak ditujukan pada Baekhyun, tapi pada ayah Baekhyun yang menurutnya berwajah mirip dengan Baekhyun. Terutama mata mereka.

"sebaiknya anda jauhi Gadis itu..belum puaskah Tuan Byun menghancurkan hidup gadis itu orang lagi ?"

Deg.

Apa itu? Kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkan Tuan Lee. Apa maksudnya? Dan kata _**LAGI **_**. **Itu sangat janggal di telinga Baekhyun. Kenapa juga Tuan Lee menyangkut pautkan Ayahnya dengan MinYeong? Apa yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

"maksud mu? kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati MinYeong? Apa hunbungan ayah dengan MinYeong?"

Tuan Lee segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah MinYeong yang berada jauh di sebrang sana. Gadis itu nampak tegar. Padahal tak ada yang tahu apa yangn telah dilalui MinYeong semasa kecil. Terlalu berat untuk anak seumuran itu.

"kau bisa cari tahu sendiri,Tuan Muda Byun.."

Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Tuan Lee. Ia masih tak bisa mengerti. Tak bisa mencerna dengan baik setiap detil katanya. Bagi Baekhyun kalimat Tuan Lee terlalu sulit. Seperti soal matematika di ujian kelulusan. Sulit, menjebak dan menentukan masa depan. Menyebalkan.

Baekhyun tidak ada di toko bunga. Ia bersantai di taman kota yang sepi. Menunggu kedatangan sahabat bijaknya. MinSeok. Siapa tahu MinSeok bisa bantu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa MinSeok adalah ensiclopedia berjalan.

Bakhyun memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang tadi di belinya. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan memori otaknya sudah penuh karnanya. Belum lagi neuron-neuron yang sudah berantakkan akibat berkerja terlalu keras.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang mengintainya. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu. Yang jelas penguntit itu lebih dari satu bahkan lebih dari dua. Salah apa dia? Baekhyun tidak berhutang pada siapapun. Untuk apa? ia memiliki kekayaan.

MinSeok memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Ia baru saja sampai di bangku taman yang tadi di sebut Baekhyun. Tapi MinSeok tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Hanya gelas kopi yang tumpah di bawah.

Perasaan MinSeok mendadak tidak enak. Ia khawatir pada Baekhyun. MinSeok berinisiatif mencari Baekhyun. Ia mengitari taman. Pencariannya terhenti. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia melihat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri tengah digeret masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baekhyun!"

MinSeok mengejar mobil hitam itu sepenuh tenaga. Ia mengingat plat nomor mobilnya. Itu mobil ayah Baekhyun. Tuan Byun. MinSeok yakin. Itu orang-orang suruhan Tuan Byun. MinSeok tak mengerti,apalagi yang mau dilakukan Tuan Byun pada anaknya.

Ada satu kemungkinan.

Baekhyun akan segera berada di Jepang atau negara lain yang bahkan antah bertantah.

"Apa?!"

Semua dalam kondisi panik. Mereka tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau itu terjadi sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sangat menyulitkan.

"haishh..benar-benar Tuan kejam! Kenapa juga Tuan Byun menggeret anaknya seperti itu?"

Itu Tao. Dia salah satu dari sekian orang yang membenci Tuan Byun BaekHan. Tapi..siapa juga yang menyukai Tuan Byun? Anak buahnya? Well-Mereka makhluk-makhul bermuka dua.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"ya..ada kemungkinan Baekhyun akan sesegera mungkin angkat kaki dari Korea Selatan"

Semua berharap pemikiran YiXingsalah besar. Mereka masih ingin bersama bocah tengik itu. Ya..walaupun dia sering disebut sebagai _troble maker._ Tapi..bukankah mereka semua juga _trouble maker. __**WALAUPUN!**_ sebagian dari mereka sudah _**SEDIKIT**_ memperbaiki sifat mereka. Luhan dan Xiumin contohnya.

"hanya ada satu kemungkinan pasti! Kita takkan pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi!"

Keadaan toko sangat sepi hari ini. Baekhyun juga tidak datang dari kemarin. Mungkin ia sedang ada urusan di kampusnya. Pagi ini masih dalam keadaan sepi. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tidak biasanya orang yang berlalu lalang hanya melewati toko. Biasanya ada saja yang membeli.

"MinYeong..apa kau tahu di mana Baekhyun? kenapa anak itu tidak ke sini dari kemarin?"

MinYeong menggeleng lemah. Ia pikir, Baekhyun marah karna MinYeong menyuruhnya untuk kuliah lagi. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus! Memang seharusnya kan Baekhyun kuliah?

"apa kalian bertengkar?"

MinYeong mengengkat bahunya lemah. Mungkin itu benar. Tapi bukan maksudnya membuat Baekhyun marah. Itu kan demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Sekarang MinYeong menjadi pusing dibuatnya.

"permisi.."

Nyonya Han segera bangkit untuk melayani tamunya. Senyum manis tak luput dari pelayanannya. MinYeong masih saja berkutat dengan tanaman di depan toko. Wajahnya begitu sendu. Bahkan MinYeong menyiram tanaman hingga air meluap dari pot bunga.

"aku ke sini bukan untuk membeli bunga..aku sahabat Baekhyun.."

MinYeong tak perduli itu. Terserah siapapun itu yang datang! Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun! Hanya Baekhyun seorang! Bukan yang lain.

"Apa kau yang bernama Han MinYeong?"

MinYeong mengangguk. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan teko air di atas meja. Ia tak mengenal pemuda ini. Tapi bagaimana pemuda ini bisa mengenal MinYeong. Mungkin Baekhyun yang memberitahunya.

"aku Kim MinSeok..salam kenal"

Tangan pemuda itu terulur. Senyumnya ramah, dan manis. MinYeong menerima tangan MinSeok. MinYeong juga membalas senyumannya. MinYeong tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda ini. Lagipula kenapa teman Baekhyun yang datang? Bukan Baekhyun sendiri. Memang ada apa dengan anak itu?

"aku hanya ingin bilang, Baekhyun tidak bisa datang untuk beberapa hari ini karna tugas kuliah menumpuk.."

MinYeong bisa mengerti itu. Walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara, senyuman MinYeong sudah

menegaskan bahwa ia mengerti. MinSeok bernafas lega dalam batin. Sungguh! Sulit berbohong pada gadis polos seperti MinYeong. Tatapannya membuat MinSeok mati rasa karna terlalu polos dan suci. Bisa saja MinSeok ketahuan berbohong.

"ugh!"

Baekhyun melenguh. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya berkunang. Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ini kan..kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sudah tertidur di kamarnya sementara seingat Baekhyun terakhir kalinya ia berada di taman.

Ah! Baekhyun ingat itu. Sekelompok orang yang menculiknya. Ternyata itu salah satu dari sekian permainan kotor Tuan Byun, ayah kandung Baekhyun. Lihat! Bahkan sekarang Tuan Byun memperlakukan anaknya sendiri seperti binatang. Tinggal culik semaunya saja.

"sial!"

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Terkunci. Ia dalam bahaya besar. Ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

"buka pintunya!"

"..."

"Hey yang di luar sana! Buka pintu kamarku sekarang! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"..."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya meringkuk frustasi. Sekarang ia mulai membenci ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tega melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ia sangat tega? Baekhun juga manusia yang ingin bebas. Bebas bernafas, berperilaku, memilih dan melakukan hal yang ia suka. Kenapa pula Tuan Byun mengatur hidupnya hingga seperti ini?

"AARRRRRGGHHH!"

"Apa kau sudah mengurumg Baekhyun?"

"Sudah, Tuan, Tuan Muda Baekhyun sudah berada di kamarnya"

Smirk terpampang jelas di wajah Tuan Byun. Rencana pertamanya sudah berhasil. Kini hanya ada satu halangan di hidupnya. Halangan kecil yang sangat bermakna. Gadis itu adalah kuncinya. Kunci segala perbuatan Tuan Byun. Kunci dari peti mati berisi bangkai busuk yang telah lama di pendam Tuan Byun.

"apa kau sudah urus kepentingan Baekhyun untuk nanti?"

"sedang dalam proses, Tuan.."

"cepat selesaikan!"

Tuan Kang membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Bahkan tak berekspresi. Laki-laki berusia 60 tahun itu berbalik. Hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tuan Kang?"

"ya, Tuan?"

"satu tugas lagi untukmu, singkirkan gadis itu, buat ia menderita!"

Toko hari ini sangat sepi. Jalanan sangat lengang. MinSeok yang menggatikan Baekhyun juga belum datang. Mungkin ia juga sibuk seperti Baekhyun. MinYeong dari tadi hanya berkutat dengan kertas yang ia corat-coret. Nyonya Han sedang merapihkan bunga-bunga.

Hati MinYeong terasa tergantung di Menara Namsan. Ia merindukan Baekhyun, tapi di satu sisi ia ingin Baekhyun fokus belajar.

"apa di sini ada yang bernama Han MinYeong?"

Nyonya Han melekatkan pandangannya pada lelaki kekar di hadapannya. Mereka berjumlah 11 orang. penampilan mereka seperti lintah darat. Mengerikan. Tapi seingat Nyonya Han ia tidak meminjam uang pada siapapun.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

MinYeong yang merasa curiga segera menemui orang-orang itu. Tanpa basa-basi gerombolan laki-laki itu mengobrak-abrik toko bunga.

"aku pergi duluan ya.."

"kau mau ke mana Hyung?"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada MinSeok.

"aku harus menggantikan Baekhyun di toko bunga.."

Semua berfikir. Toko bunga? sejak kapan Baekhyun kerja di toko bunga? Lagipula untuk apa? apa kekayaan Keluarga Byun sudah habis? Tidak Mungkin!

"kalian lupa? kisah _Si Richy Rich dengan Si Florist?"_

Oh ya, benar. Mereka lupa kisah cinta itu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Baekhyun sampai berkorban untuk bekerja di sana. Huft..pepatah memang benar. Demi cinta apapun akan dilakukan.

"boleh kami ikut?"

Semua mengangguk atas ucapan Sehun. MinSeok juga mengangguk. Mereka segera berangkat ke tempat yang dituju. Toko Bunga Nyonya Han. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan atau melelahkan bagi mereka.

Prang! Bruk!

Semua isi toko hancur berantakkan. Mereka. Pria-pria itu menghancurkan seisi toko. Nyonya Han hanya bisa menangis dan mencegah mereka. Begitu pula dengan MinYeong. Tapi mereka diacuhkan. Ukuran tubuh mereka juga tidak sebanding dengan pria-pria keji itu.

"kumohon hentikan! apa salah kami?"

Nyonya Han berlutut di depan ketua mereka. Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menjatuhkan vas bunga tepat di samping Nyonya Han.

"minggir!"

Pria itu mendorong tubuh Nyonya Han. MinYeong tengah bersikeras melawan pria itu.

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras di terima MinYeong. MinYeong jatuh terpuruk. Bibirnya mengucur darah segar. Tangannya terkena serpihan kaca. Penampilannya sangat acak-acakkan. Bahkan sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi luka lebam.

Bruk!

"Sialan!"

MinSeok menghajar Pria-pria itu. Begitupula dengan Kris, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, JongIn, YiXing dan yang lain. Mereka memukuli pria-pria itu tanpa ampun.

Nyonya Han sudah jatuh pingsan sejak tadi. MinYeong hanya menangis sambil mengguncang tubuh Nyonya Han. Ia sangat khawatir. Takut kehilangan orang tua untuk kedua kalinya.

Ambulance berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah sakit. MinYeong ikut turun dengan MinSeok untuk mengiringi Nyonya Han yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Para suster dan seorang dokter menggiring Nyonya Han ke ruang UGD.

Suster menyuruh MinYeong dan MinSeok menunggu di luar. MinYeong terjatuh lemas di kursi tunggu. Penampilannya sangat buruk. MinSeok berjongkok di depannya. Merapihkan rambut MinYeong yang berantakkan. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata MinYeong.

"jangan khawatir, Nyonya Han akan baik-baik saja.."

MinSeok tersenyum meyakinkan. Matanya tertuju pada sudut bibir MinYeong yang berdarah. Ia segera mengangkat dagu MinYeong. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat tangan MinYeong yang berlumuran darah dan terluka.

"k-kau? kau terluka"

Setelah beberapa lama, dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Nyonya Han di pindahkan ke ruang ICU. MinYeong tak menyangka. Nyonya Han terkena serangan jantung. Tapi selama ini Nyonya Han tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakin jantung. Ia hanya sedikit batuk-batuk.

Nyonya Han di pindahkan ke ruang ICU. Selang oksigen sudah menutup hidungnya. MinYeong menatap sendu Nyonya Han. MinSeok tidak tega melihat itu.

MinSeok sangat tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Tuan Byun. Tapi ia tak habis pikir. Dari mana Tuan Byun tahu tentang MinYeong. Lagipula untuk apa? Ia sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun. Tidak perlu ia sakiti MinYeong. Sebenarnya apa mau Tuan Byun? Semua orang tahu ia sangat kaya. Tapi tidak perlu bertingkah semena-mena pada semua orang.

Ini sangat tidak manusiawi. MinSeok tidak yakin Tuan Byun adalah manusia. Ia tak lain adalah raja iblis yang tak tahu diri. Bertingkah sesuka hatinya dengan uang.

"bagaimana?"

Luhan menepuk bahu MinSeok. Ia terlihat sangat lelah karna sepertinya habis berlari. MinSeok sedikit tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri. MinSeok menepuk pundak Luhan.

"mereka di dalam.."

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Koridor rumah sakit sangat sepi. Hanya ada Luhan dan MinSeok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"bagaimana dengan Toko Bunga?"

"aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengurusnya.."

MinSeok mengangguk paham. Luhan sedikit menengok ke dalam kamar melalui kaca pintu. MinYeong sedang duduk memegangi tangan Nyonya Han. Ia tidak menangis. Matanya memandang kosong. Itu membuat Luhan merasa terhenyak.

"gadis itu..dia-"

"Baekhyun bilang ia trauma.."

MinSeok memotong ucapan Luhan. Mata Luhan membelalak besar. MinSeok mengangguk kecil.

"apa kau sudah kabari Baekhyun mengenai kejadian ini?"

MinSeok menggeleng.

"tidak bisa dihubungi..mungkin Tuan Byun menyadap handphone Baekhyun.."

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah beres?"

"sudah saya laksanakan Tuan.."

Seringaian tertera di wajah Tuan Byun.

"tapi Tuan, teman-teman Tuan Muda datang dan menghajar kami.."

Tuan Byun meremas kertas di tangannya. Ia kesal rencananya terganggu. Apalagi menurut Tuan Byun pengganggunya hanya 11 bocah ingusan. Berani-beraninya mereka melawan Tuan Byun.

"lalu kalian kalah dengan mereka?!"

Segerombol pria yang tadi menyerang toko bunga menunduk. Mereka tahu kalau Tuan Byun akan marah besar. Pasti. Tuan Byun memutar kursi dan bangkit.

Bruk!

Tuan Byun menghajar ketua gerombolan itu. Ia sangat benci karna mereka tidak becus menjalankan perintah. Tuan Kang hanya memandangi perbuatan Tuan Byun dari samping meja Tuan Byun. Sesekali lelaki paru baya itu menghela nafas.

Gerombolan itu keluar dari ruangan Tuan Byun. Tuan Byun tidak duduk. Ia berdiri memandangi pemandangan di luar kantornya. Ia mengantongi tangannya.

"apa ada laporan, Tuan Kang?"

"ada, Tuan..Pemilik toko bunga itu masuk rumah sakit karna serangan jantung.."

Tuan Byun berseringai. Walaupun ia belum merasa puas, tapi setidaknya ia telah membuat dua perempuan itu tersiksa.

Ya-Tuan Byun tidak hanya membenci SooYoo, Ia juga membenci Nyonya Han. Sesungguhnya bukan Nyonya Han yang ia benci. Tapi Han SukJin yang tak lain adalah almarhum suami Nyonya Han. Tuan Han dulu pernah bekerja di perusahaan Byun Corp. Tapi karna suatu hal, Tuan Han dipecat dan meninggal karna kecelakaan.

Luhan masuk dan duduk di samping MinSeok yang tertidur di sofa. Plastik makanan ia letakkan di meja. MinYeong juga tertidur di samping ranjang Nyonya Han.

"oh..kau sudah kembali.."

MinSeok membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"ini..makan dulu..kau belum makan malam.."

MinSeok menerima semangkuk jjangmyeon dari Luhan. Luhan menengok wajah MinYeong. Tadinya Luhan berniat membangunkan MinYeong untuk makan malam. Tapi MinYeong tertidur sangat lelap, membuat Luhan merasa tak enak membangunkannya. Luhan pun duduk di sebelah MinSeok dan membuka bungkus jjangmyeonnya.

"apa Baekhyun sudah menelpon?"

MinSeok menggeleng. Ia menyeruput jjangmyeon dengan rasa lapar di perutnya. MinSeok mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya perlahan.

"aku tidak habis pikir dengan Tuan Byun..apa ia terlahir untuk menjadi penjahat ulung?"

Luhan sedikit terkekeh sambil terus memakan makanannya.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt..Drrt..

"_yobuseo!"_

"kebetulan sekali kau menelpon, Baek"

"_kebetulan? memang ada apa?"_

"sekelompok orang menyerang Toko bunga tadi pagi"

"_apa?! lalu bagaimana?! apa MinYeong dan Nyonya Han baik-baik saja?!"_

"MinYeong..dia terluka dan Nyonya Han sedang koma, tapi kau tenang saja, sekarang MinYeong tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Nyonya Han belum sadarkan diri"

"_hyung..tolong jaga mereka untukku, hanya semantara waktu..aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.."_

"ya..kau jaga dirimu ya.."

"_umm..Hyung! terimakasih sudah mau membantuku..juga sampaikan terimakasihku pada yang lain.."_

"ya,ya..."

Nit.

Luhan menatapnya penuh tanya. MinSeok hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak pelan pundak Luhan. MinSeok meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja. Hendak melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia meremas Handphone-nya sendiri. Matanya mendelik tajam. Wajahnya merah karna memendam amarah. Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan kondisi MinYeong. Juga Nyonya Han yang tengah koma.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini semua pasti ulah Tuan Byun. Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Kenapa pula ia terlahir di keluarga Tuan Byun yang kejam itu. Ia tak butuh kekayaan. Yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya hidup yang tenang dan bebas.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"buka pintu ini! aku harus bicara dengan ayah!"

Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu. tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Baekhyun mencoba mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Nihil. Baekhyun hanya menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

Bruk!

Pintu kamar terbuka. Itu membuat Baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang. Baekhyun menatap bengis pria paruh baya di depannya. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan pada MinYeong dan Nyonya Han?"

Baekhyun membangkitka tubuhnya.

"hanya memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran.."

Tuan Byun tersenyum kecil. Itu membuat Baekhyun bertambah sengit.

"Jangan pernah sentuh mereka!"

Baekhyun segera ditahan oleh beberapa pelayan. Urat lehernya terlihat akibat berteriak tadi. Baekhyun memberontak. Ia sangat benci ayahnya sekarang. Tuan Byun mulai bertingkah seperti ibu tiri di film Cinderella.

"Kau masih punya pilihan, Baekhyun..kukirim kau ke luar negeri..atau gadis itu yang jadi taruhannya.."

Baekhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi dari MinYeong. Dan di sisi lain Baekhyun tak ingin MinYeong terluka.

Baekhyun menepis cengkraman pelayan-pelayannya. Tuan Byun pun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan tenang. Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan hati Baekhyun yang sedang berkecamuk seperti perang dunia ke 1.

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan mana pilihan yang paling baik. Bahklan tak terasa airmata menetes dari manik mata Baekhyun.

"YoonRi..aku harus apa?"

Baekhyun menatap foto seorang anak gadis di laci buffetnya. Gadis kecil yang tengah duduk manis bersama dengan anak laki-laki seumuran gadis itu. Mereka tampak lucu dengan ice cream di tangan mereka.

"Kami datang! pagi semua!"

Ke-sembilan pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan Nyonya Han. Penghuni kamar itu bangun dari mimpi mereka. Luhan tampak kesal dengan hal itu.

"hey! bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu..setidaknya cara itu lebih terhormat dari pada berteriak..sangat tidak manusiawi.."

Sembilan pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil. MinYeong tak mengenal mereka. Yang ia ingat pemuda-pemuda inilah yang menyelamatkannya.

"ohh..hai! kemarin kita belum berkenalan..namaku Tao.."

Tao menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Menunggu jawaban dari gadios di hadapannya. api gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan membalas salam tangan Tao. Luhan yang mengerti isi pikiran Tao segera berdiri di belakang MinYeong dan memegang pundak gadis itu.

"MinYeong, mereka adalah sahabat ku dan Baekhyun, juga MinSeok.."

MinYeong membungkuk hormat. Luhan berjalan ke arah Tao dan sahabatnya yang tengah bingung. Luhan berdiri di belakang Tao. MinYeong melihat ke arah Nyonya Han. Berharap Nyonya Han sudah bangun.

"nanti aku jelaskan"

Luhan berbisik pelan dan di balas anggukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"oh ya,kami bawakan sarapan untuk kalian..ini pasta buatan chef andalan Vivapolo"

Chanyeol dengan bangga menyerahkan bungkusan pada MinSeok.

"j-jadi..gadis itu.."

Sehun tergagap. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini di kencani Baekhyun"

YiXing melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Atap rumah sakit sangat sejuk dengan sedikit pancaran sinar matahari yang agak menyilaukan mata. Sesekali terdengar suara burung liar yang hinggap di lantai atap.

Ke-sebelas pemuda itu memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul di pagi hari. Sangat indah. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang lari pagi dan bersepeda di bawah sana. Sebagian dari mereka membawa anjing dan saling sapa satu sama lain.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung?"

Kai membuka suara. Pertanyaannya hanya di balas senyum miris dari MinSeok.

"dia sudah tahu semua ini?"

Lanjut Kai. MinSeok mengangguk pelan. Ia meringis dan menghela nafas berat.

"tampaknya kali ini Baekhyun akan kalah.."

Kris tersenyum pasrah. Yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"maksudmu?"

KyungSoo menjingjitkan sebelah alisnya.

"kalian lupa dengan Tuan Byun? dia pasti tak akan berhenti sebelum Baekhyun tunduk padanya"

Kris memberi penekanan pada kata 'Tuan Byun'. Chanyeol menunduk pasrah. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar. Jika saja ia bisa melawan Tuan Byun, maka ia sudah mengobrak abrik pria itu sejak dulu.

Tapi apa daya? Tuan Byun memiliki kuasa besar. Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko restoran keluarganya menjadi korban kekejaman Tuan Byun. Pria tak berbelas kasih itu.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Seprai sudah ia sambungkan dan diikat di tiang balkon. Baekhyun memantau keadaan taman. Sepi. Baekhyun fikir lingkungan sudah aman.

Baekhyun melemparkan ujung seprai itu ke bawah dan memanjatnya. Ia bertingkah seperti Tom Cruise di film Mission Impossible. Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Ia berjalan mengendap menuju gerbang. Baekhyun memanjat dan melompati gerbang. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi rumahnya.

Ke sebelas pemuda itu duduk di sofa dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. KyungSoo dan JongDae sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan JongIn sibuk dengan game di Gadget masing-masing. Suho, Kris dan Tao hanya..entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan. Luhan sibuk dengan rubik kubus nya. Lalu MinSeok?

Mungkin pemuda waras di ruangan itu hanya MinSeok. Ia dan MinYeong sedang mengecek alat infus Nyonya Han yang sepertinya sudah habis. Ya..Untung saja masih ada pemuda dewasa di sini.

TokTokTok.

"permisi"

Seorang suster muda datang dengan tabung infusan yang masih penuh. Terlihat sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Cukup membuat 8 pemuda tadi melupakan kegiatan mereka. 8? ya, Luhan dan Kyung Soo sepertinya tidak tertarik. Tertlebih Luhan yang sudah memiliki Ririn.

"maaf, sepertinya sudah waktunya Nyonya Han mengganti infusan"

Suster muda yang dengan neame tag bertuliskan nama Yoo JinRi itu melirik infusan Nyonya Han.

"oh, ya..silahkan.."

MinSeok dan MinYeong bergeser sedikit. 8 pemuda itu masih termangu. Mata mereka terlihat bersinar melihat Suster Yoo.

"oh..hai suster..apa kau baru di sini? sepertiya kita belum pernah bertemu.."

Kris bersandar di dinding samping suster itu. Berdiri dengan pose sedemikian rupa, entahlah, mungkin agar terlihat keren di depan Suster Yoo. Yang jelas itu sangat-sangat..err..aneh? Ya, aneh. Kris lebih mirip ahjussi genit yang menggoda gadis-gadis di bar.

"ya..tidak terlalu..aku sudah 3 bulan di sini"

Suster Yoo mengatur tekanan pada selang infus lalu mengecek detak jantung Nyonya Han. Ia terlihat sangat fokus. Bahkan ia tidak melirik Kris sedikit pun.

"Kris..bisakah kau membiarkan suster mengerjakan tugas dengan baik?"

KyungSoo terlihat muak dengan tingkah Kris. Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Suster Yoo.

Kris masuk ke kamar Nyonya Han dengan wajah bertekuk-tekuk. Itu cukup membuat sahabatsahabatnya tertawa geli.

"bagaimana CASANOVA? apa kau mendapatkan gadis itu?"

YiXingmemandang kris jenaka. Bahkan JongDae, Tao dan yang lain sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"diam kalian!"

"hey! pelankan suara kalian!"

MinSeok sedikit menggeram. Seketika suara canda pemuda-pemuda itu lenyap. Mereka menunduk. Bergidik ngeri dengan geraman MinSeok yang tak biasa marah.

"kau galak sekali.."

MinSeok menatap Sehun dengan ujung matanya.

"aku tidak akan galak jika kau sadar ini rumah sakit"

MinSeok menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak beristirahat dengan cukup. Matanya terus memantau keadaan Nyonya Han sepanjang hari. Kantung matanya pun sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Belum lagi rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan.

"beristirahatlah sejenak..aku tahu kau sangat lelah, serahkan MinYeong dan Nyonya Han pada ku.."

Luhan menepuk pundak MinSeok. Dan MinSeok membalasnya dengan helaan nafas.

"ya..mungkin nanti.."

Bruk.

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Keringat yang mengucur dari ujung rambutnya dan segala penyamaran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Semua orang yakin bahwa pemuda ini sedang dijadikan target mafia gila.

"Baekhyun?! Kau-bagaimana bisa kau di sini?"

"tidak penting dengan itu.." Baekhyun segera melepas segala penyamarannya.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya ditempel beberapa kabel, juga infusan dan kabel oksigen. Kakinya melangkah tertatih mendekati wanita itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terasa sulit untuk menyentuh Nyonya Han. Tangannya terlalu kotor untuk itu. Ini salahnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seperti itu. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau tuan Byun lah dalang dari semua ini.

Baekhyun menyadari ada yang kurang. "MinYeong, Di mana dia?"

Srekk..

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Segala perasaan yang ia pendam beberapa hari ini jelas terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

Grep.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh MinYeong. Gadis yang ia khawatirkan, ia rindukan, kini berada di dekapannya.

"Maaf..Maaf.." Hanya kata itu yang mampu ia lontarkan. Air matanya menetes di rambut MinYeong.

Dengan segera Baekhyun melepas MinYeong. Mengecek seluruh tubuh MinYeong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Pandangan Baekhyun terhenti pada telapak tangan MinYeong. Jelas ada bekas luka yang menodai tangan mulusnya.

MinYeong segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Memberikan senyuman tulus seakan berkata –aku tidak apa.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk MinYeong. Hatinya pedih melihat luka MinYeong. Tidak hanya pada fisiknya, tapi hatinya. Ya-siapa yang tidak terluka hatinya melihat orang yang disayanginya terluka. Dan itu pula yang di rasakan MinYeong dan Baekhyun.

Pasangan itu mengacuhkan sebelas pasang mata yang memantau mereka. Ada rasa haru tersirat di diri mereka. Mungkin mereka akan merasa jijik jika melihat adegan ini di skenario telenovela. Tapi jika dalam kehidupan nyata ini-mereka seperti hanyut terbawa arus sungai Han yang tenang.

Tatapan dan pikiran Baekhyun kini masih tertuju pada MinYeong. Gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di sofa.

Sungguh! Baekhyun sangat merindukannya. Juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Setengah mati Baekhyun menahan air matanya. Sulit. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan gadis yang ingin ia lindungi. Bahkan tanpa ia sadar, air mata sudah menetes di pipinya.

MinYeong menggeleng dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Senyumnya terlihat manis walaupun hatinya terasa getir.

"maaf..aku terlalu lemah..aku memang bodoh"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan MinYeong dan mengecupnya.

"MinYeong..?"

Kemesraan mereka terhenti setelah terdengar suara. Suara serak nan lemah seorang wanita yang memanggil MinYeong.

MinYeong dan Baekhyun segera bangkit dan melihat keadaan Nyonya Han.

Tao menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding koridor rumah sakit.

"kenapa?" KyungSoo ikut bersandar di sebelahnya.

Tao menengok dan tersenyum. "aku sangat lega melihat mereka..bahkan aku sedikit iri.."

KyungSoo menengernyitkan alisnya."maksudmu Baekhyun dan MinYeong?"

"ya"

Chanyeol berjongkok di samping mereka dan mengantongi tangannya.

"aku juga..mereka seperti adegan-adegan di drama yang sering di tonton kakak ku, ku pikir itu menjijikan, tapi..jika melihatnya secara langsung..ohh"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"hey! sejak kapan kau bisa terharu? aku saja tak tahu kau memiliki perasaan"

Luhan sedikit tertawa. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Chanyeol yang tertohok hanya melirik tajam Luhan.

"heyy..Mr. Xiao..aku ini manusia..aku juga memiliki perasaan.."

"benarkah? lalu pikirkan gadis-gadis yang kau kencani, Mr. Park"

Chanyeol terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum. Ya..benar. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu munafik jika dibilang memiliki perasaan. Buktinya? Lihat saja antrian wanita yang sudah ia lukai.

"ya..kau benar.."

Luhan menepuk ringan pundak Chanyeol.

"perbaikilah semua sebelum terlambat, kau bukan anak kecil lagi.."

Srekk.

"Nyonya Han sudah siuman!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu segera bangkit. Senyum lega terulas di bibir mereka saat Nyonya Han sedang mengelus rambut MinYeong.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantu kami.." Suara Nyonya Han terdengar sangat parau. Ia melempar senyuman lemah ke pemuda-pemuda itu. Mereka membalasnya dengan bungkukan hormat dan senyum manis.

"Baekhyun?"

"ya Bibi?"

Nyonya Han mengambil tangan Bakehyun sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih tangan MinYeong. Dengan perlahan Nyonya Han mempersatukan tangan mereka.

"Baekhyun..kau ingat permintaan ku kan?"

"ya Bibi.."

"tolong jaga MinYeong untukku..berjanjilah kalian akan terus bersama.."

"tentu saja..aku akan selalu menjaga MinYeong.."

Setetes airmata membasahi pipi MinYeong. Kepalanya mengangguk.

"baguslah kalau begitu...MinYeong..jaga dirimu baik-baik.. terimakasih atas segalanya..."

Nit.

Pendeteksi jantung berdenyit pilu. Semua tak bisa menahan kesedihan. Di depan mereka, tergeletak lemah seorang wanita. Nyonya Han pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Baekhyun dengan sigap memeluk MinYeong yang melemah. Gadis itu menangis di dekapannya. Lay,Chen dan yang lain juga bersedih. Selain karena kepergian Nyonya Han, hati mereka kesal akibat penyebab dari segala ini. Tuan Byun.

"Jadi anak itu melarikan diri?"

"Ya Tuan, kami tidak bisa menemukan Tuan Muda Byun di rumah ini.."

Tuan Byun meremas kertas di tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang. Dan dengan mudahnya ia tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Bahkan sudah terlintas pula rencana busuk di otaknya.

Tuan Byun menekan beberapa tombol di teleponnya.

"Tolong kirim beberapa anak buahmu, tapi kali ini kirim orang yang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, jangan sampai gagal lagi"

Nit.

Tuan Byun tersenyum licik.

"tikus-tikus kecil itu harus di basmi.."

Sedari tadi MinYeong hanya menatap kosong lantai koridor rumah sakit. Ia terlihat kacau. Mata yang sembab, rambut yang terurai asal, dan lagi pipinya masih lembab.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia kehilangan orang tua. MinYeong tak mengerti ini. Kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini? Apa ini akan berakhir bahagia? Ya..semoga saja.

"MinYeong.."

Tak ada respon dari MinYeong. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk didepan MinYeong. Ia merunduk. Tetesan air mata jatuh di antara kakinya. MinYeong mendengar isakkan. Isakkan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menangis?

"Maafkan aku..semua ini karna ku..aku memang si pembuat masalah.."

MinYeong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Pemuda itu masih menunduk dan menangis. Merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"jika saja aku tidak datang di kehidupanmu..ini semua takkan terjadi.."

MinYeong menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu bertatapan dengannya.

MinYeong menggeleng. Jika Baekhyun terus berkata 'jika saja' akan berakhir pada kalimat 'jika saja manusia tidak di lahirkan di dunia'. Ini sudah takdir. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

MinYeong menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"MinYeong.."

Baekhyun memeluk gadis itu. Gadis rapuh berhati emas.

"untuk sementara..kalian bisa tinggal di sini..apartemen ini jarang di tempati.."

JoonMyeon menyerahkan kunci apartemen miliknya.

"terima kasih.."

JoonMyeon menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "aku pulang dulu..sudah malam..sampai jumpa!"

"ya..kau hati-hati!"

Baekhyun dan MinYeong mematung di ambang pintu. Menatapi punggung JoonMyeon yang menjauh.

"ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun merangkul tubuh MinYeong.

Sekelompok pria berbadan besar menghadang jejeran mobil sport di sebuah gang gelap. Itu membuat mereka si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"sepertinya..kita kedatangan hadiah lagi.."

Chanyeol berjalan santai mendekati KyungSoo. Mereka kini sudah berjejer menghadap pria-pria itu.

"kenapa pria jompo itu sulit sekali mengibarkan bendera putih?"

Kris mendengus dengan ucapa Tao. "kurasa Tuan Besar Byun terlalu bermartabat untuk itu.." ucap Kris dengan santainya.

"hey Oger! apa yang kalian inginkan, eoh?" YiXingmenatap jenaka pria-pria itu.

"membasmi hama yang hidup dengan kemanjaan, tentunya.." Pria paling depan itu mengelus-elus stik baseball-nya.

"sayangnya kami bukan hama, Pak Tua.."ucap MinSeok dengan nada menantang.

"Tuan..apakah ini tidak terlalu bahaya? mereka bukan anak-anak biasa..orang tua mereka-"

"sudahlah Tuan Kang..ini tak akan berbahaya..kita hanya beri sedikit pelajaran untuk bocah-bocah tengik itu..

mereka terlalu mencampuri urusan ku.."

Senyum licik Tuan Byun kembali hadir. Ia sangat puas melihat pemuda-pemuda itu terkapar lemah di gang besar itu. Tuan Byun menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi.

"kita tinggal lihat hasil pancingan kita dengan umpan besar itu.."

Beberapa pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah duduk di koridor rumah sakit. Hanya dua dari pemuda itu yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Sisanya terlihat buruk dengan perban yang di tubuh mereka.

Sebuah derap langkah menggema di kesunyian itu. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"sunbae..bagaimana keadaan Luhan oppa?"

JongDae menengadah." dia sedang ditangani dokter.."

Gadis itu bersandar di dinding dan terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dan menetes di lantai. Rambut panjangnya menjuntai dan menutupi wajahnya. Semua mata memandangnya heran. Luhan tidak tertusuk atau tertembak. Kenapa pula gadis ini menangis?

"Ririn-ah..ada apa? kenapa kau menangis?"

"tenanglah..Luhan tak akan mati hanya karna luka memar..mungkin ia hanya amnesia.."

Semua mata mendelik ke arah Sehun. Ucapan konyolnya sangat tak membantu. Malah memperburuk tangisan gadis itu.

"aku menyesal! hiks..aku..aku mengabaikannya selama beberapa hari ini..hiks.."

Rasa bersalah menghantam gadis itu. Memang, hubungannya dengan Luhan beberapa hari ini kurang baik. Itu karna kelakuan Luhan yang kekanakkan dan membuat Ririn jengkel. Luhan telah merebut _first kiss_ nya secara tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal dengan hal itu?

Srekk.

Seorang wanita berpakaian seragam keluar dari ruangan. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih dan stetoskop yang menjuntai di lehernya keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Ririn segea megusap air matanya dan bangkit.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter tersenyum. "tidak apa, ia hanya mengalami retak di tangannya..ia akan segera pulih.."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu memasuki kamar Luhan. Ia melihat pemudanya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan gibs di tangan kanannya. Mata Ririn mendelik kesal. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan gadis ini akan mengamuk.

"Ririn-ah..kau-"

"Xiao Luhan.."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong pelukan Ririn. Gadis itu mendekapnya erat. Luhan merasakan bahunya basah. Dia tahu, gadisnya menangis.

"Ririn-ah.."

"kau jahat! Kau brengsek! kau sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati! di bayanganku, kau sudah berbaring dengan luka tusukkan atau luka tembak, dan itu membuatku gila, kau tahu?!"

Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun merasa beresalah. Kalau bukan karna ayahnya, Luhan tidak kan celaka sepert ini.

"lagi-lagi kita menyaksikan adegan romantis.."

Tao berucap. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kris. Itu membuat sang pemilik bahu meringis.

"hey Hwang Zi Tao..kau tahu? Bahuku memar.."

Kris mendorong pelan kepala Tao ke pundak KyungSoo yang berada di sebelah Tao. Tao tak menemukan pendaratan untuk kepalanya. Ia segera mengangkat kepala dan menengok pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah meresakan sakit pada memar di ujung bibirnya

"KyungSoo..sepertinya kau harus meninggikan badan..lihat! bahkan kepalaku tak bisa bersandar di pundakmu.."

KyungSoo melirik tajam Tao. Jika saja ini bukan rumah sakit dan tangannya tidak nyeri, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal pemuda bermata panda itu dengan bibimbap basi buatannya.

Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak membuka suara. Bahkan ia tidak melengkungkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Pandangannya kosong. Sesekali ia menghela nafas kasar. Sungguh! Ini berbeda dari kepribadian Baekhyun yang berisik dan periang.

JongDae menyikut bahu MinSeok. Memberi kode untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. MinSeok mengangkat bahu. Kini mereka saling tuduh untuk bertanya.

"Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan dua pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Mereka hapal betul gelagat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Luhan ikut penasaran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek, sungguh! melamun dan tersenyum seperti si dungu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

Luhan geram. Perrkatanaannya di sapa oleh anggukkan yang lain. Kini semua pandangan mengarah pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun berhenti meratapi kulitnya yang memar dan berhenti merengek seperti bayi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian. Bahunya ia tegapkan. Wajahnya sendu, seperti merasa bersalah. Itu menurut JoonMyeon.

"maafkan aku..karna aku kalian jadi terlibat dalam masalah ini.."

Baekhyun menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sulit dipercaya. Si brengsek kini sudah menjadi pria cengeng. Setidaknya itu masih cocok dengan wajahnya.

"kau bercanda? kau fikir kami ini siapa mu?"

Chanyeol memekik. Si Happy virus kini terlihat marah. Ia berdiri dari sofa. Ia tak memikirkan kalau ini rumah sakit. Yang jelas, ia tak suka dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, tahan dirimu.."

JongIn kini menghadang Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"tidak, JongIn..Baek! kami semua adalah sahabat mu sejak SMA dan kau masih bersikap seperti itu? kau harus ingat! seberapa banyak suka dan duka yang sudah kita lewati..termasuk sekarang..dan kita akan selalu hadapi bersama!"

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Yang lain juga tak ada yang percaya. Ada apa dengan otak seorang Park Chanyeol. Tak pernah ia berkata sebijak itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. JongIn menepuk pundaknya. Mereka tertawa. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Apapun yang terjadi dua belas pemuda ini akan tetap bersahabat.

Srett..

Ririn terlihat berantakkan. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari. Wajahnya sangat panik dan nafasnya memburu.

"MinYeong eonni..dia diculik!"

Keadaan semakin kacau. Kini MinYeong di culik dan mereka tahu betul siapa penculiknya. Tuan Byun BaekHan. Mereka juga sudah tahu apa yang Tuan Byun inginkan.

Mereka berfikir keras untuk menyelamatkan MinYeong. Tapi tidak dengan polisi. Mereka akan terkena masalah yang lebih parah nantinya.

JongIn mengacak kasar rambutnya. JoonMyeon memijat pelipisnya dan YiXing memukul pelan bantal sofa di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menyerah. Ia bangkit dan mengenakan jaket kulitnya.

"kau mau kemana Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih mengenakan jaketnya yang belum terpasang sempurna.

"jangan bilang kalau kau.."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan dan berat, namun mensiratkan ketegasan hatinya.

"Baek.."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suara. Ia kini menatap Luhan dengan lekat. Begitupula dengan Luhan.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik..kami akan merindukanmu.."

Sebuah kata perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Tak bisa di percaya! gank pemuda bringas ini akan berpisah dengan drama telenovela yang menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh tragis.

"aku akan berusaha menghubungi kalian..jaga diri kalian..aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan. Mereka menunduk meratapi Baekhyun. Juga persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun selama 5tahun lebih. Ini sulit.

Tuan Byun tersenyum sumringah di balik mejanya. Menurutnya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Rencana bejatnya akan berhasil dengan mulus. Semakin meyakinkan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia. Melainkan iblis yang ditendang dari neraka jahanam.

"Tuan..Tuan muda sudah datang.."

Tuan Kang membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya sangat datar. Entah apa yang dirasakan atau dipirkan oleh pria tua itu.

"suruh dia masuk!"

Tuan Kang kembali membungkuk. Ia mempersilahkan pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Tuan Byun.

"Byun Baekhyun! sudah lama tidak berjumpa, bukan?"

Baekhyun memandang pria di depannya yang tak tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya itu dengan datar.

"mana MinYeong?"

Tuan Byun berdecih geli. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tangannya ia tautkan dan ia gunakan sebagai sandaran dagunya.

"MinYeong? oh! gadis gagu itu? entahlah..aku tak yakin dia berada di sini..mungkin ia sedang di kamar dengan beberapa pria.."

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU SENTUH DIA!"

Baekhyun menjerit. Bisa saja ia menghajar habis pria ini. Tak bisa di ampuni. Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya sekejam ini.

"tergantung..apa yang akan kudapat?"

Tuan Byun membenarkan dasinya. Ia menatap putranya dengan santai. Alisnya mengangkat sebelah.

Baekhyun benci untuk mengatakan ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan takluk pada Tuan Byun.

"aku akan ke Jepang.."

Tuan Byun menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ia berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di kantung celana. Tuan Byun menatap ke luar jendela.

"sayangnya tawaran itu sudah berlalu.."

Baekhyun tak mengerti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang pria tua ini inginkan? Kemarin ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk ke Jepang. Lalu jika bukan itu yang ia inginkan lalu apa? Kenapa ia menculik MinYeong?

"oh..kau bisa melakukan sesuatu.."

Tuan Byun menghadap Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Wajahnya semakin terlihat licik. Dan Baekhyun amat benci itu.

"terima perjodohan?"

Baekhyun terkesikap. Tidak! Setidaknya dengan ke Jepang ia bisa kembali bersama MinYeong setelah ia pulang. Tapi perjodohan? Bagaimana?

"Oh ya..aku ingin kau menemui seseorang.."

Tuan Byun menyalahkan TV LCDnya yang sudah terhubung dengan webcam. Baekhyun menggeram. Betapa bencinya Baekhyun pada Tuan Byun. Di layar itu. Gadis yang amat Baekhyun cintai tengah duduk di antara pria kekar yang berdiri mengawasinya. MinYeong tampak kacau.

"oh..apa itu si penjaga toko bunga?"

Tuan Byun melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Ini bukan hal mudah untuk Baekhyun. Melainkan hal sulit.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia menutup mata dan menarik nafas. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan hatinya sakit. Bisa saja ia mati karna hal ini.

"aku terima.."

Tuan Byun menaikkan alisnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Kembali menekati Baekhyun.

"apa kau bilang?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia menatap benci Tuan Byun.

"AKU TERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU! KAU PUAS?!"

"pilihan tepat"

Tuan Byun melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Seringai kepuasan tercetak di wajah Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut. Ia menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak berdaya. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia merasa seperti boneka _marionet _di rumah ini. Segalanya di atur oleh pemain, kata lain adalah ayahnya.

Tuan Kang tak tega melihat Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Tuan Muda.."

Ia mendengar isakkan. Jelas itu pasti berasal dari Baekhyun. Tuan Kang juga sama. Tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Tuan Kang..apa pilihanku tepat?"

Pria paruhbaya itu menunduk dan mencoba membopoh Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat pasrah dan putus asa.

"kenapa di saat aku menemukan pengganti YoonRi, aku malah di pisahkan dengan orang itu?"

Baekhyun memandang kosong layar LCD yang kini sudah berwarna hitam keseluruhan. Ia memastikan. Mulai saat ini, ia tak akan menemukan gadis itu.

Baekhyun memandang kosong gelas wine di hadapannya. Suasana restoran mewah tak ia hiraukan. Begitu pula dengan dua pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya.

Malam ini Baekhyun akan di pertemukan dengan calon istrinya. Yang tak lain adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya yang berasal dari China. Ya, pengusaha besar di China.

"maaf menunggu lama.."

Seorang wanita berumur duduk di samping Tuan Tjan. Jangan pikir itu adalah calon istri Baekhyun! Tentu saja bukan!

"Ririn duduklah!"

Tak lama Baekhyun merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang gadis muda. Baekhyun tak berminat untuk melihatnya.

"Baekhyun..perkenalkan, ini Ririn dan Nyonya Tjan.."

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh. Begitu pula dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Mereka terkesikap.

"sunbae?"

"kau.."

Jika hanya perjodohan, Baekhyun sudah menerima itu. Tapi yang tak ia terima adalah gadis yang menjadi calonnya.

Baekhyun tak ingin menghancurkan hati sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Luhan rusak karna perjodohan ini

"oh..kalian sudah saling kenal.."

Ririn menunduk. Gadis itu tak ingin menjawab apapun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Tak ingin berbuat gegabah alasannya.

"bagus kalau begitu..kita bisa mempercepat pernikahan.."

Baekhyun dan Ririn tercengang. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Usulan Tuan Byun tambah memperkeruh pemikiran mereka.

"ide bagus..bagaimana jika minggu depan.."Usul Tuan Tjan.

Tidak ini sangat tidak bagus. Apa yang harus Ririn katakan pada Luhan? Apa juga reaksinya. Apa dia harus bertemu Luhan. Bicara empat mata dan langsung berucap 'oppa, kita putus karna aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun sunbae'.

Itu konyol dan hal yang tidak mungkin. Keadaan Luhan juga belum pulih seutuhnya. Buktinya ia masih bertengger di ranjang rumah sakit.

Baekhyun juga berfikir hal yang sama. Mungkin perjodohan bisa di terima. Tapi tidak adakah calon lain. Dengan mengikuti perjodohan ini saja dia akan berpisah selamanya dengan MinYeong. Pujaan hatinya. Dan sekarang calonnya adalah Ririn. Gadis yang sudah sah menjadi kekasih seorang Xiao Luhan.

Oh! Ini lebih buruk ketimbang pergi ke Jepang dan mati di bawah tumpukan bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"baik, kita adakan pernikahan besok lusa.."

Bagus! Mereka rasa Tuan Byun sangat licik dan tak berperasaan. Ririn juga merasakan hal yang sama denga orang tuanya. Ia anak satu-satunya dan Ini kah keputusan yang orang tuanya ambil. Seenaknya saja menjodoh kan putri tunggal mereka dengan anak rekan bisnis.

Ini sama saja dengan perdagangan manusia. Hanya saja dengan cara yang lebih halus dan klasik. Kegiatan tak berguna yang melanggar HAM.

Kini Baekhyun dan Ririn memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Bisa mati mereka jika terus memikirkan jalan keluar di dalam. Kepala mereka saja terasa di pukuli palu thor.

Ririn duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menatap bulan purnama dan pasukkannya, bintang-bintang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan mengibas rambutnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung. Ia memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"apa rencanamu?"

Ririn bersuara. Pandangannya masih berfokus ke depan. Baekhyun juga begitu. Ia menunduk dan kepalanya bertumpu di tangannya.

"entahlah, kau bagaimana?"

Ririn terdiam sejenak. Membuat suasana kembali hening dengan derikan jangkrik sebagai back saund.

"hubunganku dengan Luhan gege tak di restui oleh orang tua kami.."

Ririn meletakkan kakikanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Ia bersandar.

"mereka rival di bidang bisnis.."

Ririn tersenyum miris. Tanpa ia rasa, ia menitihkan airmata. Baekhyun menyadari itu. Menyadari bahwa tak hanya dia yag tersiksa di sini. Tapi gadis ini juga tersiksa.

Pagi ini Baekhyun nampak amat kusut. Ia termenung di atas ranjangnya. Hari pernikahannya bisa di hitung jari. Parahnya kita hanya butuh sebelah tangan untuk jari-jari yang meghitung.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan mengerang frustasi. Ia melempar bantalnya sembarang arah.

Baekhyun mengibaskan selimut di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ia tahu bahwa pintunya di kunci. Baekhyun menendang pintu kamarnya hingga terdengar debuman keras.

Para pelayan yang melewati kamarnya bergidik ngeri. Walaupun ada rasa tak tega di hati mereka.

Salah satu pelayan wanita mendekat dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia mengantarkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar auman dari kamar Baekhyun. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang tak bisa di ganggu atau konsekuensi yang gawat.

Tuan Kang mendekat. Ia memberi kode agar bawahannya itu menyerahkan nampannya pada Tuan Kang. Pelayan wanita itu menunduk dan menjauhkan diri.

Tuan Kang membuka kunci kamar Baekhyun. Ia melihat selimut dan bantal yang berserakkan juga vas bunga yang pecah.

Pemilik kamar tak juga tertangkap pandangannya. Tuan Kang memutuskan untuk melihat samping ranjang. Benar saja, Baekhyun tengah duduk meringkuk di sana.

"Tuan Muda..."

Tuan Kang meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Ia segera berlutut di samping Baekhyun.

"apa salahku? kenapa sejak YoonRi pergi semua jadi berantakkan seperti ini?"

Tuan Kang tersentak. Ia mengingat sebuah hal. Hal yang selama ini menjadi rahasia besar. Mungkin sudah saatnya Baekhyun tahu masalah ini.

"Tuan..sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak anda ketahui.."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia berpaling menatap Tuan Kang di sebelahnya. Pria tua itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara. Tak lupa ia mengecek keadaan sekitar.

"gadis bernama Han MinYeong itu..adalah Nona Park YoonRi.."

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut. Ia tak bisa mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tuan Kang. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun membaca surat kematian YoonRi.

"apa maksudmu Tuan Kang? YoonRi sudah meninggal 11tahun lalu.."

Tuan Kang sedikit menggeleng ia mengambil sebuah map di balik jasnya. Baekhyun menerima map coklat itu. Ia membuka seluruh kertas dan membacanya dengan seksama.

***FlashBack***

"_YoonRi sudah tiada.."_

_Tuan Byun menepuk pundak putra kecilnya. Ia segera pergi menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menitihkan air mata dan membaca surat kematian di tangannya._

_Baekhyun tak bisa percaya. Baru saja kemarin lusa mereka bermain di taman. Membeli es krim bersama dan berlarian. Itu kenangan yang amat manis._

_Sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan kenangan itu tertoreh oleh kejadian sepahit ini. Cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang teramat ia sayangi. Park YoonRi. Mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang di tengah hutan._

"_YoonRi.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"_

***FlashBack end***

Baekhyun memandang lurus kedepan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian 11 tahun lalu. Dimana ayahnya direkrut menjadi pimpinan perusahaan Park yang berganti nama menjadi Byun Corp.

Dan sejak saat itu pula hidup Baekhyun mulai berubah. Tak ada lagi gadis yang selalu menemaninya. Memeluk Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sedih dan mengajarkan Baekhyun pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"dan penyebab itu semua bukanlah kecelakaan..tapi faktor kesengajaan.."

"siapa pelakunya?"

Tuan Kang terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat seluruh kesaksian Tuan Lee. Atasannya pada saat itu. Tuan Lee yang di diperintahkan untuk memutus kabel rem mobil Tuan Park. Tapi Tuan Lee menolak dan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Tuan Byun-lah pelakunya.."

"Tuan Byun menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk memutus kabel rem mobil Tuan Park..dan itu hanya membunuh Tuan Park..Nyonya Park dan Nona YoonRi kabur ke hutan.."

Baekhyun terbelalak. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan Matanya terasa panas. Kenapa juga ia baru tahu hal ini. Hal sepenting ini.

"dan satu hal lagi..Tuan Byun tidak benar-benar melepaskan Nona YoonRi.."

Oh Tidak lagi! Baekhyun panik. Ia tak tahu jharus berbuat apa. Seluruh rumah sudah di lindungi penjagaan super ketat. Ia tak bisa kabur dari rumah ini.

"Tuan Kang..aku pinjam telefonmu.."

"Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau sakit?"

Luhan menatap gadis yang kini tengah duduk di depannya Gadis itu terlihat pucat dan matanya bengkak. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi gadisnya itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa..apa kau sudah baikkan?"

Ririn menyentuh pelan gibs di tangan Luhan. Tubuhnya dingin. Segala pikiran di otaknya membuat gadis itu tak nafsu makan sejak tadi malam. Dan kini lebih parah. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan.

"ya..aku sudah baikkan karna melihatmu sekarang.."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Itu semakin menjadi hantaman untuk Ririn. Ia sangat ingin bersama Luhan untuk selamanya. Tapi bagaimana? Orangtua-nya bersikeras untuk menjodohkan Ririn dengan Baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu.."

Ririn segera menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan erat, seakan tak ingin lepas untuk selamanya. Luhan merasa bajunya basah. Sepertinya gadis kesayangannya ini tengah menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis? Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Tangisan Ririn semakin menjadi. Ia ingin sekali mengajak Luhan ke sebuah tempat terpencil sehingga tak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Gege..sungguh maafkan aku!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia mengelus rambut Ririn halus.

"kenapa minta maaf..kau tak punya salah.."

Ririn menggeleng. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ririn menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Ia tak mau menatap mata Luhan. Ririn mengekehkan hatinya. Ia tak ingin berucap tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"kurasa..kita..kita akhiri saja semua ini.."

Ririn menahan airmatanya. Ia tak boleh menangis lagi. Ini sebuah kenyataan dan ia harus dihadapinya.

"maksudmu putus?"

Ririn mengangguk. Dan gerakkan kecil itu membuat hati Luhan pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tak bisa percaya ini. Mustahil Ririn mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jelas! Baru saja ia bilang ia mencintai Luhan. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan putus?

"aku akan di jodohkan dengan orang lain.."

Ia memandang Ririn tak percaya. Tapi untuk apa pula gadis ini berbohong dan menangis.

"siapa dia?"

Ririn menelan salivanya dan semakin memalingkan wajah. Matanya sudah memerah. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit dan melukai.

"Byun Baekhyun sunbae.."

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tertawa miris. Luhan kembali menatap Ririn lekat-lekat.

"kau pasti bercanda, sudahlah Ririn..."

Ririn tak ingin melihat wajah Luhan. Bahkan kini ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Nafasnya bergetar. Mungkin sesaat lagi ia akan menangis.

"Tidak! kau pasti bercanda..Lihat aku! Tatap mataku dan katakan ini semua hanya lelucon!"

Luhan menarik bahu Ririn dan membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis. Ia masih saja tak mau melihat Luhan. Itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Ia lemah jika melihat Luhan.

"Tjan Ririn! Jawab Aku!"

"Semua ini kenyataan! Aku tidak bercanda! besok pagi aku akan menikah dengannya!"

"selamat tinggal..Xiao Luhan.."

Ririn menepis tangan Luhan. Ia segera berlari keluar dan menahan tangisnya. Gadis itu merasa lututnya lemas. Ia terjatuh di sisi koridor. Semua orang yang lalu lalang menatapnya miris.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan. Luhan masih menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Ia meraih dadanya yang sakit. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Luhan tak percaya kenyataan ini. Ia menitihkan airmata.

Luhan berteriak histeris dan menepak vas bunga di samping ranjangnya. Para suster dan dokter yang mendengar itu segera mengecek keadaannya. Tak ada obat yang bisa mengobati Luhan. Hanya satu. Ririn kembali di pelukkannya.

MinSeok baru saja mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun. Kini ia tahu semuanya. Ia segera mengumpulkan kesepuluh sahabatnnya. Mereka kini bersiap menemukan MinYeong yang tengah di bawa kabur oleh orang suruhan Tuan Byun.

"kita akan mencarinya ke mana?"

Sehun bertanya sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. MinSeok masih sibuk mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"entahlah..kita harus mencari beberapa petunjuk.."

MinSeok membuka pintu mobil. Diikuti oleh Kris dan pengemudi lainnya. JongDae datang dengan wajah khawatir. MinSeok yakin. Pasti ada kabar buruk.

"Luhan hyung..dia mengamuk di rumah sakit.."

MinSeok dan yang lain tertegun. Kenapa semua masalah terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan? JongIn menutup pintu mobilnya. Bahkan Luhan yang notabene nya bukan pemarah bisa mengamuk seperti itu.

"kurasa dia membutuhkan kita.."

MinSeok menggeleng pelan.

"dokter bisa menanganinya, ada seorang gadis yang jauh berada dalam bahaya di luar sana.."

MinSeok masuk ke dalam mobil. Pemuda yang lain mengikuti langkahnya. Kini mereka sudah siap. Deruman mesin mobil sport sudah berderu di basement apartemen.

Baekhyun mengendap ke ruangan Tuan Byun. Tuan Kang bilang, ayahnya sedang ke kantor untuk mengecek perusahaan. Baekhyun membuka ruangan berpintu kayu jati yang besar itu. Setelah keadaan aman, Baekhyun melesakkan diri ke dalam.

Baekhyun membuka laci meja ia tak menemukan apapun. Baekhyun mencoba mencari di rak-rak buku dan lemari. Ia hanya menemukan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Di mana kakek tua itu menyimpan dokumen keluarga Park?"

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai. Ia menatapi lantai dengan seksama. Sebah kecurigaan terlintas di hati Baekhyun saat ia melihat garis halus di lantai. Baekhyun merangkak dan memeriksa lantai vinyl itu. Ya, itu bukan lantai biasa.

"pasti ada cara membukanya.."

Mata Baekhyun mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Tak ada hal mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Oh Tunggu! Tuan Byun tidak pernah memindahkan sebuah pajangan kayu di mejanya.

Baekhyun mendorong pajangan itu. Dan benar saja. Lantai yang tadi Baekhyun curigai terbuka ke atas.

Pemuda itu segera mengecek isi tempat rahasia itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak tua yang sudah usang. Baekhyun segera menambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

Semua surat yang menjelaskan perihal masalah ini ada di dalamnya. Bukti-bukti yang bisa membuat Tuan Byun runtuh. Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan.

"kau sudah menemukannya.."

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Tuan Byun kini berdiri di belakangnya, tepat di ambang pintu. Baekhyun menatapnya geram.

"ya, aku yang melakukannya! aku yang membunuh keluarga itu!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri menghadap Tuan Byun dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Ia menatap Tuan Byun tak percaya. Ayahnya, Ayah kandungnya adalah monster.

"kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan hidup mereka?! Keluarga Park sangat baik..mereka menolongmu..kau ingat saat Ibu meninggal dan kau kehilangan pekerjaan? bukankah Tuan Park yang menolongmu?-"

"aku ingat itu! Tapi ia memang berhutang padaku! Dia merebut gadisku! Gadis yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

Baekhyun membeku. Jadi selama ini Tuan Byun tidak mencintai ibunya dnegan tulus. Lalu untuk apa ia menikahinya? Membiarkan Baekhyun lahir ke dunia yang kejam ini.

"Cho SeoRa..dia lebih memilih Park..jadi mereka pantas mati!"

Tuan Byun meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia sakit mengingat segala masa lalunya. SoRa, gadis yang ia puja-puja, menikah dengan Park YooBin.

***FlashBack***

"_BaekHan!"_

_Seorang gadis berambut panjang melambaikan tangannya di sebuah bangku taman. Gadis itu tampak cerah dengan dress pink soft nya. Di mata pemuda yang kini tengah menghampirinya, ia begitu cantik. Bahkan bunga yang sedang bermekaran di taman tak bisa mengalahkannya._

"_SeoRa..apa kau menunggu lama?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia mengajak pemuda di sampingnya untuk duduk dan menikmati indahnya taman di sore hari._

"_ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"_

_Pemuda bernama BaekHan itu menatap gadis di sampingnya yang tengah menyesapi udara sore. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum dan pipinya merona malu. Itu semakin membuat pemuda di sampingnya penasaran._

"_ceritakan saja.."_

_SoRa tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan pemuda itu. Tepat di jari manisnya kini bertengger sebuah cincin perak yang berkepala ruby kecil._

"_YooBin melamarku kemarin malam.."_

***FlashBack End***

"kami bertiga adalah sahabat sejak SMA..aku selalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku..dan sore itu segalanya selesai.."

Tuan Byun menatap kosong Baekhyun. Pria tua itu tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Merasa bersalah atau malah senang. Tak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda-pemuda itu berhasil menghajar orang suruhan Tuan Byun yang berjaga di gubuk tengah hutan. Mereka sudah dalam posisi terikat dan babak belur.

Kris dan Sehun bagian penyiksaan dalam interogasi ini. Mereka sudah siap dengan pistol di tangan keduanya.

"di mana kau sembunyikan gadis itu?"

MinSeok berdiri di hadapan pria yang menjadi pimpinan para penjahat. Pria itu diam. Ia menatap MinSeok bengis.

"untuk apa aku memberi tahu kalian, bocah tengik?"

Pemuda-pemuda itu tersenyum. Mereka menatap remeh pria di hadapan mereka.

"jelas untuk nyawamu.."

Sahut JoonMyeon yang berdiri di samping MinSeok. Pria itu mendecih. Ia tak takut pada ancaman pemuda-pemuda tampan ini. Ia menggeleng dan tetap bersikeras untuk bugkam.

"baik, kami tak ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini..Sehun! tarik yang satu itu"

MinSeok menunjuk pria muda yang tengah bergetar di belakang sana. Sepertinya ia takut dan bagus untuk menjadi mangsa.

"hei! lihat pria ini! penjahat kurus sepertimu apa di takuti di luar sana?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Pria yang mereka maksud menggeleng. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar melihat pistol di tangan Sehun dan Kris.

"aku baru bergabung dengan mereka..aku bukan penjahat.."

Pemuda-pemuda itu kembali tertawa geli. Sulit di pecaya Tuan Byun menyewa penjahat amatir macam pria ini. Bahkan melihat pistol saja sudah gemetar. Bagaimana bisa dia menghabisi nyawa orang lain?

"begini saja..kau masih mau hidup?"

Pria itu mengangguk kuat. Ia memandang MinSeok dengan memelas.

"kau tahu di mana gadis itu?"

"Astaga MinYeong!"

MinSeok segera melepas ikatan di tangan MinYeong. Gadis itu di ikuat di pohon. Tepat di tengah hutan yang mulai gelap. MinYeong terkulai lemas. Ia jatuh di pelukkan MinSeok.

"hei! kalian kejam sekali pada gadis itu"

Sehun menendang penjahat yang ada di tangannya. Yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka kesal pada penjahat-penjahat ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tega membiarkan MinYeong terikat di batang pohon besar di tengah hutan.

"kalian harusnya pergi ke neraka!"

YiXing mencibir penjahat-penjahat itu.

MinSeok mencoba membopoh MinYeong. Ia merasa kasihan dengannya. Gadis itu benar-benar mengalami kesialan hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Sebaliknya kita cepat kembali, malam sudah gelap.."

MinSeok menggendong MinYeong. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"tunggu! bagaimana dengan para penghuni neraka ini?"

MinSeok terus berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau.."

Mereka tersenyum licik. Pemuda-pemuda tampan itu melakukan aksi mereka dengan cepat. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan mereka harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini semua.

"nah, kalian nikmati malam kalian..selamat tinggal!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu pergi menjauh. Keluar dari hutan ini dan membiarkan para penjahat itu bertukar posisi dengan MinYeong. Terikat di Batang pohon.

"anak-anak sialan!"

Baekhyun kembali dikurung di kamarnya. Semua bukti sudah lepas dari tangannya. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu terus memandang kosong lantai kamarnya. Baekhyun meraih bingkai foto di atas laci nakasnya.

"YoonRi..aku senang karna kau masih hidup..tapi kita tak bisa bersama.."

Baekhyun mengelus foto YoonRi. Lalu ia mendekap foto itu erat. Airmatanya kembali menetes.

Besok pagi ia akan menikah dengan Ririn. Gadis yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya. Hidup ini memang memilukan. Dan Baekhyun sangat ingin ini berakhir indah. Persis seperti cerita negri dongeng.

Baekhyun merasa lelah. Ia membaringkan tubunya dia atas ranjang. Setidaknya ia lega. MinSeok sudah mengabarkan melalui Tuan Kang bahwa MinYeong baik-baik saja.

Hanya saja, yang kini membuat Baekhyun terbebani adalah. Dia telah menghancurkan hati Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Luhan..maafkan aku.."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi dan membiarkan semua beban pikirannya tercurah ke dalam mimpi. Semoga saja ia mendapat mimpi indah. Karna mimpi buruk sudah ia jalani di kehidupan nyata.

"Luhan..kau kenapa?"

Sehun memandang khawatir Luhan yang sedari tadi membisu. Luhan belum makan dan kini ia memucat.

"apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ririn?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Air mata menetes di pipinya. Pemuda ini tampat seperti tak bernyawa tapi ia bernafas dan membuka mata.

"apa Baekhyun belum memberi tahu kalian?"

Akhirnya ia bersuara. Teman-temannya menggeleng. Ceritakan apa? Segala yang Baekhyun ucap di telepon tidak berhubungan dengan Luhan. Lalu apa masalah di anatara mereka berdua.

"basok pagi, Baekhyun dan Ririn akan menikah"

"APA?!"

Burung berkicau merdu. Hari ini nampak cerah. Tapi tidak di mata Ririn dan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di ruangan masing-masing. Mereka tengah dipersiapkan untuk melakukan pernikahan. Semua sudah siap.

Gadis itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Hidupnya nampak hampa begitu saja. Kini di sampingnya sudah berdiri sang ayah. Siap menjadi pendamping menuju altar.

"apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Gadis itu bersuara. Ia tak memandang ayahnya. Melainkan pintu yang masih tertutup di hadapannya.

"ya, karna ini yang terbaik untuk mu.."

Tuan Tjan menjawab dengan tegas. Ia menyediakan tangannya. mempersilahkan Ririn untuk menggandegnya.

Pintu pun terbuka. Semua menatap ke arahnya. Suara alunan piano menemani langkah gadis itu. Ia tak berani menatap apapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap lantai.

Ia sudah sampai di tempatnya. Baekhyun juga sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Mereka eruda melamun. Membayangkan apa yang sudah dan akan terjadi. Mereka ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Melangkah jauh dan tak pernah kembali.

"Tjan Ririn..apa kau bersedia?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Gadis itu bergetar. Ia meneguk salivanya. Ini adalah suatu penentuan. Segala yang akan ia ucapkan akan menjadi penentu masa depannya.

"aku..aku...-

tidak bersedia.."

Baekhyun terketuk. Ia melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah menitihkan air mata. Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tjan Ririn! beraninya kau!"

Tuan Tjan bangkit dan terlihat geram. Untung saja Nyonya Tjan sudah menahannya. Ririn berbalik. Ia menatap bengis orangtuanya.

"aku tidak butuh ini! kami berdua sudah memiliki pilihan kami masing-masing! dan Baekhyun sunbae..dia bukan pilihanku.."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas keberanian gadis ini untuk bicara jujur. Bahkan Baekhyun tak mampu untuk begitu.

Pintu utama terbuka. Beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"maaf..Tuan Byun, anda harus ikut kami atas tuduhan penculikan.."

Tuan Byun berdiri. Ia tersenyum kegagalan. Segalanya sudah selesai. Seluruh kejahatannya terungkap. Ia di penjara seumur hidup atas tuduhan pemalsuan surat wasiat, pembunuhan berencana, dan penculikkan.

Kini semua Berakhir indah.

MinYeong atau mungkin sekarang kita harus kembali memangginya YoonRi. Dia sudah mandapatkan kembali hak-haknya. Perusahaan, harta dan kehidupan normal. Kini gadis itu memimpin perusahaan. Walaupun begitu masih saja tak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Baekhyun mengajak YoonRi ke ruangan barunya. Ruangan Tuan YooBin. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mulai bisa mengingat segalanya. Kenangan-kenangan indah di kehidupan lalunya.

"YoonRi.."

Baekhyun kini berdiri di belakang gadis itu. YoonRi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah.

"kau sudah mendapatkan milikmu lagi..dan keberadaan ku di sini akan memperburuk di mata pers..kurasa kita harus benar-benar berpisah sekarang..jaga dirimu YoonRi.."

Baekhyun berbalik. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dan baru saja ia menggenggam gagang pintu-

"Kumohon..jangan pergi.."

Suara halus itu. Apa ini halusinasi Baekhyun saja? Baekhyun tak salah dengar bukan? Suara itu memang ada.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek..kumohon.."

Benar! Itu bukan hayalan atau fatamorgana. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat YoonRi tengah mematung dan menangis pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menghambur memeluk gadis itu.

"kau benar-benar kembali YoonRi.."

Baekhyun ikut menangis. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil YoonRi. Ia benar-benar merindukan suara gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu terbayang di mimpinya.

***FlashBack***

Mobil yang di kendarai Tuan Park menabrak sebuah pohon. Tuan Park tak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir dari dahinya. Nyonya Park sadar. Ia membangunkan Tuan Park. Tapi nihil. Tuan Park tak bisa di selamatkan.

"Ibu! bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

Nyonya Park menangisi kepergian suaminya. Ia memutuskan mencari pertolongan di sekitar hutan. YoonRi berada di samping Nyonya Park. Sebuah sorot lampu senter tertangkap di mata mereka. Orang yang yang membawa senter itu mendekat.

"YoonRi..bersembunyilah di sana..jangan pernah bersuara kecuali ibu bilang sudah aman.."

YoonRi segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Nyonya Park mendekati orang yang tadi di lihatnya itu. YoonRi sedikit mengintip. Ia melihat orang itu mengarahkan senjata ke ibunya. Tak lama terdengar suara tembakkan. YoonRi kembali mngintip. Ia lihat ibunya sudah tergeletak lemas di tanah.

***FlashBack end***

YoonRi Tersenyum bahagia. Ia terus memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis. Hidupnya kembali seperti semula. Ia mendapatkan Baekhyun yang selalu menemaninya dan segala aset keluarganya.

Semua harapan Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan. Segalanya telah usai. Di akhir cerita, Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang ia impikan selama ini.

Oh, jika kalian bertanya bagaimna dengan yang lainnya, mereka juga merasakan akhir bahagia.

Ririn dan Luhan memberanikan diri meminta restu orang tua mereka. memang, awalnya mereka mendapat penolakan besar. Tapi pada akhirnya orang tua mereka pasrah dan menyetujui hubungan mereka.

MinSeok, ia mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya dan berkencan dengan seorang manita cantik. Dan gadis beruntung itu adalah Park-Yoo-Ra. Kakak kandung Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu saat MinSeok berkunjung ke restorant keluarga Park. Tentu Chanyeol setuju. Ia senang kakaknya mendapat jodoh yang tepat.

Dan Chanyeol sendiri, ia bertemu dengan Shin RaTae. Seorang mahasiswi jurusan bisnis management. Shin RaTae adalah gadis baik-baik. Buktinya ia bisa mengubah sifat Chanyeol. Ya. Pemuda itu sudah tak sebrengsek dulu.

Begitulah akhir ceritanya. Kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka semua. Mereka bukan lagi pemuda-pemuda brengsek. Mereka kini menjadi pemuda baik-baik dan menjalani hidup dengan normal.

-Fin-

Yeaaayy! FF pertamaku selesai! RCL kalo bisa.. kalo nggak juga gapapa lah.. author paham ko... Tapi RCL masih di harapkan. MAaf kalo ffnya gaje yess


End file.
